Returning to the light
by daughterofsnape
Summary: With the capture of one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, secrets are revield. What will become of our resident spy?
1. Caught In The Act

All characters belong to J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while. The story is my own. Any and all feedback is welcome.

* * *

Voldermort's throne room, for want of a better word, was just as dull and bleak as it had ever been. The dark damp walls giving the room a sense of foreboding which was carefully crafted and maintained by the evil, twisted man sitting in the large stone chair that adorned the main wall.

Here Voldermort was king of all he surveyed. He ruled with an iron fist and harsh rules. Though, those rules, whilst harsh were flawless in their simplicity, do as your told and live, don't and die.

Voldermort shifted slightly as he surveyed those who had arrived for the latest gathering, smiling at the increase in numbers of Death Eaters. With his fear spreading like a plague throughout the Wizarding World once again, new allegiances were being forged, some good and some bad. His numbers had increased almost five fold in the few short months since he had returned to his almost human form. The strange serpentine features had simply added to the fear he generated, though he knew it was simply a side effect of having Nagini as one of the chosen vessels for a segment of his darkened soul. His task of recruiting had become more and more easy with the bumbling fools at the Ministry dragging their feet over how best to approach him. He knew that his worst enemy was still Dumbledore with that golden boy of his. To take down the Order of the Phoenix would be a great victory for him.

'_And now'_ he mused _'I have the means to take out their informant'_

"Luciussssss" he hissed "we have a guesssst in the dungonsssssss. Fetch him now"

"Of course my lord" bowing lowly the pure blood retreated from the room down a narrow winding staircase which lead to the only place in the Death Eaters hideout which was more depressing than Voldermort's main meeting room. The stench of death and rotting flesh that emanated from the dungeons was harsh enough to make even the most hardened Death Eater retch. Everyone avoided looking into the darkened corners and closed rooms for fear of finding some poor forgotten soul left to rot there in hell. Walking quickly along the narrow corridor Lucius came to a halt at the only locked door. Finding the rusty key hanging next to the keyhole he unlocked the ancient mechanism, wincing as it groaned and squealed in protest of being used after so many years. Stepping quietly into the dark dank room, Lucius located the bloody heap of a man and hastily made his was back to his lord, knowing better than to keep him waiting.

At first there was nothing but a deep dull throb that seemed to emanate from every fibre of his being, but the throb quickly grew in intensity, encasing his soul in what felt like liquid fire. Everything hurt more than he ever imagined it was able to, and he knew it would get worse as the evening went by. He had been kept in this depressing hell for what seemed like eternity, being 'visited' every so often by a Death Eater to be cohered into giving up his secrets. Not once had he faltered, not once had he considered betrayal, simply holding on tightly to the belief that some day, once these foul beasts had been eradicated, everything and everyone would once again be able to live in peace and safety. That thought alone had gotten him through the days of torture. But now, as his limp body was dragged across the hard cold stone floor, he couldn't help but wonder when this was all going to end. He felt as his bruised head was tilted back, counted as three drops were dripped into his mouth, and winced in agony as he was forced into an uncomfortable chair and bindings placed tightly around his bruised and broken wrists and ankles.

"My Death Eaterssssss, May I introduce you to Mundungussssssssss, a member of the illussstriousss Order of the Phoenix" Standing slowly Voldermort approached the defenceless form before him "And through him I intend to find out ssssomething that hassss been bothering me for ssssome time now" Knowing that the Veritaserum would now be working fully Voldermort took the face of the helpless man in his hands, noting the look of disgust that flickered through the tired eyes only seemed to add to the enjoyment he received out of the situation. "Tell me, who isssss it that Dumbledore hassss sssspying on me? I know there issssss ssssomeone here not loyal to my caussssse" The chamber became so quiet then as everyone waited on bated breath for the stricken man to answer. It was an odd contrast when seconds later, a collective gasp went out as he murmured on a tired breath

"Severus Snape"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	2. Confessions Of Betrayal

All the characters belong to J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while. The story is my own. Any and all feedback is welcome.

* * *

Severus Snape had been unconsciously edging towards the exit of the room when he had seen that it was Mundungus who was being dragged out of the lower dungeons. An act some would say was cowardly, but if there was one thing Severus had learnt from his years of spying on the Dark Lord, is was self-preservation, and some habits were just too hard to break. But it was a first for him, upon hearing his name echoing around the room, that his body was so full of fear and dread that it simply refused to move. His mind went numb from the sensation as his eyes stared blankly at the door not two meters before him. At first he didn't notice when hands roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him back into the main part of the room.

Many of the Death Eaters who were at the gathering that day had been in the fold for many years, but none of them ever thought they would see the day when the Dark Lord looked so disappointed to have learnt that one of his followers had betrayed him so. The usual glee he exhibited in these cases was completely absent, the knowledge that he could once again cast the _Avada Kedavra_ and use it as an example had never, in the past, failed to inspire him. But then again, none of them knew he had considered Snape to be one of his favorites for a long time, a protégé of sorts, evil through and through. And now the Dark Lord was having a hard time understanding just how he had gotten the man so wrong. The glowing red eyes tracked the movements of those bringing the dark haired Potions Master towards him, and watched as the trembling form was thrust upon his knees at the thrones base.

"Sssssseverus" he hissed, "Explain yoursssssself" Only silence answered him. Severus Kneeled, staring at the ground in defiance. His fear had now turned into acceptance. So what if they now knew he was a spy, he had spent many a year passing on the Dark Lords most secret and secure plans to Albus, and many lives had been saved as a result. That's what mattered in the end. Mundungus and he were both in grave danger but there was still one trick he had up his sleeve. Raising his eyes slowly, he traced the shape of the Dark Lords robes until his eyes rested upon those of the shadow of a man who stood before him. In a show of outright defiance he stared him right in the eyes, something that was forbidden to all Death Eaters. In his rage, Voldermort never saw Severus slip his hand into the deep pocket of his robe.

Dumbledore had given him the item years ago, upon the formation of the Order. He knew then, just as he did now, how much of a catastrophe it would have been if the Order were to be caught defenceless, and therefore the item and been designed and charmed with that in mind. He slowly palmed the small golden Phoenix and swivelled its head anti clockwise, clicking it into place and activating the spell it had been cast with.

Lucius Malfoy grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand out of his pocket seconds too late. Grasping the small item from Severus's grasp he snarled harshly down the younger mans ear.

"What's this Severus?" Lucius glanced at the form of the small golden bird and smiled "your way of confessing?" He held out the Phoenix to the Dark Lord, being sure to bow low in respect as he did so. Whilst Lucius was handing the item over Severus glanced over his shoulder towards Mundungus and their eyes connected. Mundungus nodded to Severus slowly, showing he understood what he had done and that he thought it was the right thing. Still holding his comrades gaze Severus replied with more bravado than he felt.

"A confession Lucius! No of course not. That little thing is what has just destroyed all the plans the Dark Lord had laid out for the Order. You see, now I've activated it, Albus knows I've been found out and will already be moving the headquarters to a place neither myself nor Mundungus knows of" Turning his gaze back to that of Voldemort Severus stated firmly "You've failed"

He wasn't sure whether it was Voldemort or Lucius who actually struck him, but the next thing Snape knew he was chocking on the think layer of dust coating the floor, with his face stinging and the metallic taste of blood coating his tongue. The laughter of the other Death Eaters was beginning to eat at his now fragile nerves; he had forgotten there were so many in the room.

"Sssssseverus, how much you have disssssappointed me" Rising slowly Voldemort moved down the three stone steps that divided his throne area from that which the Death Eaters were congregated in. Raising his bone wand Voldermort cast a quick _Petrificus Totalus _to ensure Snape could not run or attempt to fight back. "You ssssshould be grateful I'm not going to kill you, just yet Sssssseverus. Asssss luck may have it you are the only Death Eater I have who knowsssss how to brew excellent quality potionsssssss, and I do not have the time, at thisssss critical phase in the war to wait for another one to be trained. Therefore you will be ssssstaying here with me asssss my guessssst for the time being" Voldermort sneered down at him "However, I don't want you thinking your betrayal issssss going to be forgotten, ssssso take thisssss with you to your new…. home. _Exuroignis (1)_" Flame engulfed Severus for only a few seconds before the Dark Lord changed his mind and cast the spell Severus had known was coming "_Crucio_"

The sound of echoing screams was the only thing heard from the large chamber for the next two hours.

* * *

_(1) Exuroignis_ –from the Latin Exuro, to burn down, set on fire and Ignis, Fire

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. The New HQ

All Characters Belong to J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while. The story is mine. Any and all feedback welcome.

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive looked just as clean and tidy as any of the surrounding houses in the surrounding streets. The formal looking garden leading up to a neat and clean front door giving the household a calm and friendly outlook. Unfortunately for one young boy the outlook of the house did not reflect the atmosphere inside. 

For the second night in a row Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat with his dirty thin bed sheets wrapped uncomfortably around his thin bruised legs. His scar was once again throbbing ominously as it did every time he awoke in such a state. Reaching blindly to his bedside table he located his glasses and quickly slipped them on, bringing the world around him back into focus. His dreams had been unusual for the past two nights, and they quickly fled his tired mind upon waking. He could vaguely remember it as though he were looking through someone else's eyes. He remembered feeling frustrated as he was trying to do something, but there was something wrong with his hands and he had a pain in his head. But other than that, he could remember nothing. Feeling thirsty from his ordeal in the dream world, Harry quietly started to make his way down the Dursley's stairs towards the kitchen. Running the tap he poured himself a cool drink and gulped it down in one go. The quietness of the house at this time always calmed his nerves after the harsh words and cruel treatment he received from his 'family' during the daytime. He hated the summer months, wishing that just for once, Dumbledore would allow him to go elsewhere, so he could actually relax in-between the school year. He really needed a break now, as the death of Sirius still weighed heavily on his shoulders, even though it had been a year since the incident at the Ministry. His Uncle and Aunt didn't care, just one less _freak _for them to worry about. They still couldn't grasp the scale of the Wizarding World, and for a few moments he entertained the thought of taking them to Diagon Ally, just to see their reaction.His musings were interrupted by a large Barn Owl sitting on the window ledge, banging his beak against the glass to get Harry's attention. Opening the window quickly, so as the noise would not awaken his uncle, Harry quickly accepted the letter from the bird and glanced at the addressee.

_Harry James Potter_

_4 Privet Drive_

_In the Kitchen. _

Harry re- read the address and shook his head slightly _'How do they do that?' _He wondered. Opening the letter quickly he scanned the note, then seeing it was seemingly of importance, read it again properly.

Harry 

_There has been an important development in the Order. I am sending Moody and Tonks to collect you, expect them shortly. They will be escorting you to the new HQ of the Order. Tonks will fill you in when they get there. Pack Quickly. I have included a note for you to leave for your Aunt and Uncle so they know where it is you will be. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry snorted slightly from the thought that his Aunt and Uncle would actually care to know his whereabouts, but he could not help but feel relief at the fact that he was being pulled out of this hell after only two weeks spent here, but that thought was quickly quelled when he thought that something bad must have happened for the HQ to be moved and for them all to be getting gathered together. Moving into the hallway Harry opened the door to his old 'bedroom' and removed his trunk, placing it on the floor with a soft thud. Luckily for him, his Uncle hadn't allowed him to unpack this summer, so his things were already gathered together. Creeping stealthily back up the stairs, something he had become very good at over the years, Harry opened Hedwig's cage and told her to fly on to Hagrid's Hut, knowing full well the man would take care of her and that she would find him as soon as she could. Taking the now empty cage down stairs with him Harry now had all of his things ready.

Approximately Ten minutes, and two pops later, both Moody and Tonks apparated into Harry's Aunt's and Uncle's Kitchen, finding Harry enjoying a cup of tea whilst waiting. A luxury to be sure. Neither Petunia or Vernon would allow him one had they been up.

"Woccha Harry" Greeted Tonks, who now sported Lime Green Hair "Everything ready?"

"Yeah, my stuff is at the bottom of the stairs. Can you shrink my owl's cage for me please? I sent Hedwig to Hagrid's rather than drag her all the way." Moody moved off to shrink the cage and secure the rest of Harry's things while the boy got ready to leave.

"You got Dumbledore's letter then?" Tonks inquired, after receiving a nod she continued "I think most of this will be better explained by Albus Harry, so all I'm going to say is that due to uncontrollable circumstances the Order of the Phoenix was forced to relocate to a new location." Grinning mischievously she added, "I don't think you'll be disappointed"

"Stop your chattering Woman" Moody boomed from the kitchen door "We have to get a move on, everyone is waiting" Moody grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him close ready to apparate away. A noise upstairs alerted them to the fact Vernon had been awakened by the noise they had been creating. "Where's the note boy? For the Muggles?"

"Here Sir" Harry was sure to leave the piece of parchment in the middle of the kitchen table, knowing full well it would aggravate his uncle as it was from his world. Feeling the pull start, Harry knew that they were finally leaving. Glancing quickly behind him, He caught sight of the bulky man just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, belt in hand.

But Tonks had been right, Harry could not help but feel happy when five minutes later, the three of them apparated outside of a very welcome sight, the Burrow.

* * *

Let me know what you all think so far. Please Review. 


	4. Explinations

All Characters Belong to J K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a while. The story is mine. Any and all feedback is welcome.

* * *

Even though it was a little past three in the morning, the Burrow was a hive of activity. It seemed to Harry that most of the Wizards and Witches of the Order were there. Molly was once again manning the kitchen, trying to keep a constant flow of strong coffee to those outside, who mostly seemed dead on their feet. Harry considered that they must have moved the HQ in a hurry and were now feeling the aftermath of the disorganisation whilst trying to sort out what they need in the new set up. It Was Molly who first noticed that he had arrived with the two Auror's in tow, and knowing how that family of his treated him, thrust a hot bacon sandwich and a cup of tea in his had before even saying hello. Thanking her quickly he moved to an empty seat, opposite Dumbledore, and settled down to his meal. He knew it would be a while yet until he was ready to be dealt with.

Approximately an hour later it seemed as if everyone had gotten things under control and started to settle around the table that Harry had been situated at. Taking this as a cue that things were finallyabout to get started, Harry expectantly looked at his Headmaster.

"Thank You Harry, for being patient with us" he started, is comfortingly familiar tone taking the edge of the situation. "But I'm sure even you can tell that things have been a little hectic." Turning to the group as a whole he continued "My friends, thank you for your assistance, it has not been easy with us being two men down, but I think we can now officially open this Order meeting." Turning his attention back to the youngster Albus continued, "For those of you here who do not know why this meeting has been called I'll fill you in. A week ago we lost contact with Mundungus, a fact I'm sure most are aware of. However, two days ago we came by some information from a man who claimed to have seen Mundungus dragged away by men wearing black robes who apprehended him outside of _The Griffon and The Serpent._ Obviously I had to send Severus into the fray to see if this were true and if so what information the Death Eaters had gained. Five hours ago, Severus activated the order alarm, he has been found out to be our spy. And considering how long it has been since he sent the warning, we have to believe that he was not able to escape"

"Do we know where he is Albus?" McGonnagall inquired, concern already clouding her familiar timber"or if he's still alive?"

"We know nothing of the condition of either of themMinerva. I do, however, have faith that Severus will have a way to contact us should he still be physically capable. In all my years of knowing that man, I have never know him not to have a plan"

"True" She replied, stifling a yawn.

"Sir" Harry piped in "Did you say Professor Snape went missing two days ago? I've been having some strange dreams for the past two nights and I know in the past these kinds of things have proved useful" glancing meaningfully towards Arthur Weasley he continued "I cant remember much from them, they always seem to disappear when I wake up, but I'm sure it has something to do with Voldermort. My scar burns, it always dose when he's involved. All I can remember is a feeling of frustration, like I'm trying to do something but cant, and I can't remember why"

"That Harry, is exactly why I needed you here. I'm sorry to use you like this child but I'm hoping that you may help us locate our missing members" Smiling in encouragement the old man continued "Were all tired, I propose we continue this discussion tomorrow, once everyone has rested." Knowing that this was Albus's way of saying he needed some time to think, the group quickly disbanded. Harry soon found himself fast asleep on the couch in the living room. But as usual, his dreams would not let him sleep long.

Albus Dumbledore would not get any sleep that night, he sat alone in a chair by the fire, watching over the boy as he slept, listening with a heavy heart as he mumbled in his sleep about bitter coldness, darkened rooms and pain. '_Why did I send that boy into the firing line again, when I knew that there was a very good chance that this would happen?'_ Harry mumbled again, but this time, Albus looked at him in shock, and then, ever so slowly a smile graced his age withered lips…._ 'Did that boy just say…black __feathers?'_

* * *

Thats all for this chapter folks! hope you enjoyed it. Will post Chapter five soon, my muse is in over drive. Please Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Black Feathers

All the characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for a while. Any and all feedback is welcome.

* * *

Severus Snape was about as miserable as it was possible for him to be. He would have thought that he would be used to such dim surroundings after working in the dungeons at Hogwarts for so many years, but here, no light ever reached the inside of his 'lab', and after two solid days of nothing but candlelight he found that he was, for the first time in his life, craving a little sunshine. The Dark Lord had been working him around the clock since he had been incarcerated in the dank room, giving him little time to sleep in between brewing and caring for the injured Mundungus who had also been thrown in there with him. Whether that had been for company or as a form of torment, Severus wasn't sure.

Chopping the Murtlap Tentacles as finely as he could with his injured hands the potions master began straining them, hoping to have some _Murtlap Essence _by that evening to help sooth Mundungus's many wounds. They had both come off poorly from the encounter in the throne room, but Mundungus much worse than he. However, Severus now chided himself over the fact he had neglected his own wounds in favour of treating the other Order member. The burns he had sustained to his hands and arms had now become infected and sore, and as a result the already drained man had to combat a fierce fever as well as brew potions and attempt to keep his friend alive using only a few choice potions ingredients. He was not sure how much longer he could go on.

Leaving the Tentacles in their strained liquid to pickle for a while to increase the effectiveness of the end result, Severus clumsily made his way over to the pallet he had made for Mundungus to lay upon. The stricken man had fought hard to stay alive but every day he would slip a little more towards the veil. Snape could only hope he could keep him alive long enough to get him to Poppy, she may still be able to save him. It had taken many hours to bandage and splint the broken body before him; both arms and legs had been smashed during his torture, as well as most of his ribs on his right side. He also had been forced to endure several castings of _Sectumsempra_ resulting in deep cuts across his chest and back. Severus had never before regretted creating that spell, but now, after seeing its use in this form, cursed himself for even thinking of it. Those would scar, he was sure of it.

A small caldron that sat next to them both still steamed after being heated, but Severus was sure that the contents had cooled enough now to be drunk. The tea was a mild form of pain relief, but it was the best he could do with the resources he had. Swiftly dipping a small vial into it Snape moved to administer it to Mundungus.

"Wake up Fletcher, you must drink this" Softening his voice more than he thought possible to avoid startling the man Snape cajoled him into something akin to wakefulness "it will help ease the pain" The warm tea was slowly dribbled down his throat. Severus would have given him more but the merger amount he had would have to last them, he had no more ingredients to make another batch. After that task was accomplished he took a vial himself, hoping to get a few hours rest since the potion he was brewing for the Dark Lord would need to be left for at least 12 hours to mature. Settling down as best he could, he rested his tired aching head against the cold stonewall he was leaning against, and was out cold a few moments later.

Something was tapping his nose, and it was irritating him. He just wanted to sleep. Waving his hand in the general direction where the nuisance was coming from he made contact with something soft and warm. The swat was not well received and a loud squawk echoed around the small dark room, jarring him awake. Opening his glazed obsidian eyes, it took him a few moments to register what, or better yet, who was currently perched on his thigh.

"Wilin?" The small bird fluffed his feathers and bobbed his frame by way of greeting, the way he had since he was a chick, confirming Severus's inquiry. Sighing in relief he offered his heavily bandaged arm as a better perch "Boy am I glad to see you". It was a little known fact that Severus Snape, Git Extraordinaire, actually had a very soft spot when it came to animals. This particular bundle of feathers he had found in the Hogwarts grounds one spring after it had fallen out of its nest. With Hagrid out on Hogwarts Business he was left with two choices, let it die or try to raise it himself. An easy choice by his recalling. And so, the two of them had been together for nearly five years now, the bond they had formed during their first few months seemingly making it possible for the bird to find him wherever he was. Though, to be honest, he had not expected him to find him here, of all places. "I need your help old friend".

Severus was quick to write a short message to the Order, fearing one of the Death Eaters would be by soon to check on them. He was not sure how long he had been asleep. The message was simple, letting them know that they were alive but not faring well and asking for help as soon as they could manage it. Folding the message as small as possible he offered it to the Black Raven, who was watching him intently.

"Wilin, I need you to take this to Albus" The Bird took the parchment from the dark man before him "As quickly as you can my friend" The bird took no time in taking flight, landing awkwardly on a small ledge that protruded from the only access to the outside world, the ventilation shaft, and began his difficult trek through the dark cramp space towardsthe tiny pin point of light at the other end, towards open sky.

Snape watched as Wilin began his journey, and slowly tracked the motion of two black feathers that had become dislodged from the bird's body, as they silently drifted towards the floor.

* * *

The name Wilin means bird in Elvish. I just liked it, and it seemed to fit.

Please please please read and review, i really want to know what you all think of my latest update.

_(what do you call a chicken in a shellsuit?...An egg)_


	6. To The Rescue

All the characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for a while. The story is my own. Any and all feedback is welcome.

* * *

Breakfast at the Burrow was just as hectic in the morning than the evening before had seemed. Molly was once again in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs by the load. It was more crowded now that the Weasley children and Hermione were up and about, all of which were surprised but happy to find Harry sound asleep on the couch that morning. Miss Granger had been visiting the Weasley family now that she and Ron had finally gotten together, and it was rare, to say the least, for the trio to have time together over the summer. 

"So you say that both Snape and Mundungus are missing in action?" Hermione queried, after Harry had filled them and the twins in on the events of the evening before. "I wonder who it was that snatched him then?"

"No one knows Herm. Professor Dumbledore seemed really anxious last night, not that were not all worried that is." Harry glanced over his shoulder to the old gentleman who was currently enjoying his breakfast whilst conversing with Professor McGonagall "When I went to sleep last night I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore was sitting in this chair, he was still there this morning. Almost like he was watching me. I think he blames himself for this. He did say he had sent Snape to find out what was going on"

"Well what else was he meant to do?" she sighed, "Honestly, Snape knew the dangers better than anyone here. He's been in the fold, he knows what happens to people there. But he still went." She stopped for a second in contemplation before continuing with her improvised lecture to the boys. "You know, I think we may have that man wrong. I mean, if he were as uncaring as we ascribe him to be, wouldn't he have just not bothered to go. Snape could have simply told Dumbledore to count Mundungus as a lost cause and moved the Order anyway without going there and putting himself in harms way." All the teens wore a look of deep concentration now, thinking hard about what Hermione had just said. It was true; there had been no need for him to go. But Harry could not help but wonder why, if they did have the Potions Master so wrong, did he always seem so cold and closed off.

Breakfast was almost over when an uninvited guest arrived. Molly had left the windows of the house open, as the large amount of people had been making the rooms exceptionally hot whilst coupled with the heat of the summer time. She was the first to glimpse him, as a black blur came dashing through the open space and crashed into the teapot in the centre of the large table. The bird thrashed around trying to regain his feet on the now wet table for a few seconds, before Dumbledore reached across and righted the poor thing. The commotion had brought everyone from the adjoining rooms running into the dining area, with the Order still on alert everyone was jumpy.

The bird cocked his head side to side as if to say _'what's all the commotion about?' _then promptly hopped across the surface to stop before Dumbledore, and drop the parchment neatly in front of him.

"Wilin?" he asked, on an unbelieving shaky breath, and true to form, the bird ruffled his feathers and bobbed by way of greeting, confirming his identity. Gently the Headmaster reached out and stroked the now damp bird as if to convince himself that it was really there. "I don't believe it," he muttered in disbelief. It was then that Harry's frantic mumblings of _black feathers _the night before made sense. _'Obviously' _he mused _'the boy was right about his dreams having meaning'_

"What's with the bird?" Ron called from an open doorway "that racket scared us half to death"

Dumbledore, for his part, graced the Order with the first genuine smile since the whole mess started. Motioning towards the Raven now perched calmly on the back of his chair, he said. "My friends, allow me to introduce you to Wilin. Severus's pet Raven" ignoring the collective gasp from those present he reached for the piece of parchment and began to read out loud to the rest of the group. "Albus. Hopefully Wilin has managed to find you all safe and well and the move went without too much of a problem. Voldemort is holding both Mundungus and myself at his main hideout. Mundungus is in a bad way, I am doing what I can but doubt it will be enough to keep him alive much longer, he needs medical attention. There is no way for us to escape; both of our wands have been destroyed. Any assistance would be appreciated. Wilin knows the way, trust him and he will not falter. Severus" Glancing over the top of the parchment he was holding, Dumbledore once again addressed the group. "We need a plan"

As the adults settled down at the table to discuss possible things that could be done to retrieve their missing comrades, the children of the group took it upon their selves to care for the tired animal. Harry sent Fred to fetch Hedwig's cage from the other room and placed it on one of the empty tables in the meeting room, a tactic that seemed to pay off as for the first time ever, none of the children were ushered away from the meeting. The bird was carefully moved from his position on the back of the chair and settled into the cage, watered and feed before being allowed to bed down for some needed rest. Whilst they were going about this, the kids listened to idea after idea being tossed around the table. Moody had recommended following the bird back and making a full on assault, an idea quickly quelled by Dumbledore, stating they were in no position for such an attack. McGonagall had recommended sending Wilin back with another wand; Snape could use it to plan a surprise. It was Diggle who pointed out that a wand would be too cumbersome for the bird, despite its large frame, to carry any great distance. They went through potions, invisibility cloaks, and even sending them floo powder before Molly called out.

"Why not send a port key? It doesn't have to be big or heavy so the bird will be able to carry it, and we can attune it to bring them straight here. We all know that even though Severus didn't mention himself in the message that he's going to be hurt. He's going to be in no fit state to get himself out, let alone Mundungus too."

"Excellent Molly" cried McGonagall, "Its perfect" everyone else nodded in agreement, relieved to have a workable plan. "Well send the bird tomorrow morning, after he's had a chance to rest up." Looking over to Poppy she added "You may want to go back to Hogwarts and get all the supplies you can, I don't think either of them will be up to being moved once their here, and it will be better for them both to be seen to as soon as possible"

Harry watched as Pomfrey practically dove through the floo network back to her office at Hogwarts. He knew that tonight would be a long night; no one was going to get much sleep until the plan had been set into motion. Looking at the sleeping Raven Harry noted that it felt nice, that just for once, a plans success didn't rest on his shoulders.

* * *

Thats all for now folks, Chapter 7 will be up soon. Please Please Review and let me know what you think of the story line so far, much more to come. 


	7. The Escape

All the characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for a while. The story is my own. Any and all feedback is welcome.

* * *

Severus's feverish mind struggled to remember the correct amount of _Valerian_ _Roots _he needed for the Draught of Living Death he was currently working on. Luckily for him they wouldn't be needed for a few hours yet. His arms hurt so much now that he tried to start on his ingredient preparation as early as possible, the simple task of cutting them into the right size sending painful sparks flying through the maimed limbs, hindered by the unusual stiffness he had developed there. Giving up on that particular task he cautiously made his way over to another workbench and started to bottle the _Veritaserum _he had completed earlier, it would need to mature for a Luna Cycle before it was used but his part in it was now finished. He was at the point of desperation now where he would do anything to occupy his mind. Mundungus had deteriorated quickly over the past 12 hours to the point where now Severus could not rouse him from his sleep. He was loosing that battle, he was sure of it. And just to complicate matters his own condition was now getting frighteningly serious. The burns on his hands and forearms had split and become pus filled in the unsanitary conditions of the lab. He was certain that this was what had been causing his fever, but he did not have any of the ingredients to brew a fever reducing potion or an antibiotic paste to help with it. He knew, deep down, that if help did not arrive soon, they would both perish in this dark, damp hell, and would then simply be left there to rot. That was his last thought before his tired body mutinied on him, and he collapsed unconscious on the cold floor. 

XxXxXxXxX

Poppy Pomfrey returned to the Burrow the next morning, her bag packed to bursting with anything she could find that may be of use in the following hours. Following closely behind her was a slightly younger looking man who she promptly introduced as Theodore Pomfrey, her younger sibling, and an accomplished Mediwizard who had come to offer his help. It hadn't occurred to anyone else that they would soon hopefully have two patients and only one Mediwitch, and they were all grateful it hadn't slipped Poppy's mind.

Dumbledore sat at the table, in exactly the same spot that he had occupied the day before, putting the finishing touches to the Portkey that Wilin would be sent away with. The small Phoenix pendant resembled the Order alarm that Severus had activated upon his revelation as a spy. It was light enough to be slipped on a short chain and hung around the bird's neck, leaving Wilin free to carry the note with him in his beak, like he had before.

"I think that should just about do it," he announced as he slipped the golden chain around Wilin's head. "I've attuned it as best I can. According to my calculations they should appear either in here or the living room" holding out the note the ebony eyed bird he whispered "fly fast and true Wilin, their fate rests with you now"

Cocking his head slightly in one of his trademark mannerisms, Wilin took up the note in his beak and took to the skies through the open kitchen window. Without a backwards glance the lonesome rouge began his journey back to his master and friend.

XxXxXxXxX

Severus forced himself back onto his shaking limbs, determined not to give in to the cruel treatment of his captors and tormentors. He felt as if he were on fire, but yet couldn't stop himself from shivering. He hadn't eaten in days but yet he felt sick to his stomach, and his head felt ready to explode. But still he persevered, and slowly and clumsily made his way back over to Mundungus to check on his condition.

XxXxXxXxX

Wilin flew as fast as his wings could carry him through the clear open skies, retracing the path he had used before. It was lucky for all concerned that he had known of the lab that his Master used in that dark place, he had been taken there as a chick whilst he was being raised. However, his visits there had been forced to stop when some of the other humans there found out about him and threatened to do him harm. His master had been quick to find him a safe place to stay for the summer then, in a large hut occupied by an even larger, but kindly man. He was getting close to his destination now; he could see the large oak tree on the hill that marked the small cramp entrance into that hellhole. Beating his tired wings a little harder, Wilin picked up the pace. Reaching the small entrance, the Raven began his difficult trek through the tight space. He reached the entrance to the room just in time to see a flash of long blonde hair leave the room and the solid oak door loudly slam shut.

XxXxXxXxX

Severus lay curled in a foetal position on the floor, his arms wrapped around his torso trying to stop the pain in his newly broken ribs from worsening. Lucius had been sent by the Dark Lord to make sure that he and Mundungus were…comfortable in their accommodations. Apparently his quick whit and dry humour hadn't gone over very well, and Lucius had retaliated violently. Not once did the blond Pure-blood take out his wand, he seemed to derive some sort of sick pleasure out of being able to physically beat Severus in his weakened state. Even now, as Severus clenched his eyes shut against the pain rising in his chest, he could still clearly see the look of ecstasy that shone in the older mans cold grey eyes as he repeatedly kicked and punched. Severus was just about to give into the feeling of hopelessness that had been coiling tightly in his chest for a while now; when he heard the sound he had been waiting for. The soft fluttering of feathers sounded much louder than it should in the quietness of the potions lab. Pushing himself up painfully on shaky arms the Potions Master lifted his tired eyes to see his bird quickly approaching him, parchment tightly clutched in his bill and something gold glittering around his neck.

Reaching out, the note was quickly taken and read, and then re read as if to convince himself that it had actually said what it did. Albus had seemingly once again pulled off the unexpected, and found Severus a way out of his troubles. Removing the pendant from the chain hanging around Wilin's neck, Snape quickly called for him to perch on his shoulder. No reason to make the animal fly back when he can simply use the Portkey too. Reaching clumsily behind himself, Severus tightly grabbed some of Mundungus' clothing and did just as Dumbledore's note had directed him to.

Clutching the pendent tightly in his right hand, as if scared it would disappear suddenly from his grasp, Severus uttered on a tired, crackly breath "The Burrow". A few short moments later, the only evidence that there had been any living being in the room before was an empty sleeping pallet, a boiling cauldron, and a single black feather floating lazily to the ground.

* * *

So guys, what do you think of it so far? please review 

So whos looking forward to book 7? if you hadn't guessed by now Snapes my fave character. I still think, despite the Dumbledore insident that he's going to be a good guy. My theroy...that Dumbledore was already going to die due to the curse on his handand that Snape and he had discussed Draco's situation, and Dumbledore said that if the time comes, Snape would have to kill him to save the boy. Either that or its going to turn out that Dumbledore was a bad guy really. I think WAY to much emphasis has been put on Harry and the others not trusting the man and him being evil for it to actually be true.

WHATS YOUR THEORIES?


	8. Life and Loss

All the characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just borrowing them all for a while. The story is my own. All feedback wanted and welcome.

* * *

The moment the two forms had appeared, the Burrow had sprung back to life. It was a stark contrast to the boring quietness that had consumed the building that morning. Poppy and Theodore had ushered everyone except Dumbledore out of the living room, so as to give them space to work on the two, obviously ill men. It had been quickly decided that Theodore would treat Mundungus as he had more experience dealing with critical cases due to him having employment at St Mungos.

"Albus, fetch me a fever reducing potion over will you" Poppy barked at the elderly wizard. If she were going to let him stay then she would make him help her "Severus' temperature is through the roof. I want to get that down some before I take a look at his arms" The heat had been radiating off him the second she had gotten to his side, and as a result she hadn't even begun to remove the bandages he had in place yet. After being passed the small vial she gently lifted Severus' head from the ground and slowly poured the bitter liquid into his mouth. When it seemed as if he might fight swallowing the potion in his unconscious state Pomfrey uttered a quick _Absorbo Rememdium (1) _spell, making him safely drink down the healing liquid. A movement to her left brought her attention back over to her brother, who was now also leaning over the dark haired form to offer aid. "Theo?" she questioned lightly.

Theodore Pomfrey had seen some bad things in his life and had lost many a patient. But somehow the hurt at the loss never seemed to get any easier. Fixing his vibrant green eyes on that of the Hogwarts Headmaster he whispered on a soft breath. "I'm so sorry Albus. There was little to be done for him at this stage, his injuries were just too severe. I think that the stress of using the Portkey just stripped him of what fight he had left, not that it would have made a difference in the long term. If we had gotten to him a few days ago, he may have had a chance." Sighing in frustration he added "its clear that your friend here" indicating Severus with a quick motion of his hand "fought hard to keep him alive. I don't think he suffered much at the end"

Nodding sadly in understanding, Albus stood from his perched position on the ground. "Thank you Theodore, your help is most appreciated" Gathering up the once again sleeping Wilin he moved towards the exit of the room "I'll take our rescuer here out to get some food and water, I'm sure its not for the best to have him around Severus while he is ill. I'll also inform the others of what's going on." Stopping with one hand resting on the door handle Albus glanced back towards the two healers and added in a worried timber "Please, take care of him"

XxXxXxXxX

The dim hum of conversation died down the second Dumbledore had appeared from the improvised ward. All eyes in the room tracked his form as he moved to place Wilin in the borrowed cage. Harry quickly moved to feed and water the bird after receiving a silent request to do so from Dumbledore. Once he was satisfied the bird had been properly cared for, Albus Dumbledore braced himself to give the group the solemn news.

"It is my sad duty, as head of this organisation, to inform you all that we have lost the life of Mundungus Fletcher. He had been a loyal comrade to us for a long time and I'm sure I speak for us all when I say that he will be missed by everyone" An unsettling quiet settled over the group for several minutes, each member stunned dumb by the news that they had lost yet another Order member in this god forsaken war. After the initial shock had passed, the small voice of Ginny Weasley sounded from the corner of the room, querying what the others had feared to ask.

"And Professor Snape sir? Will he be alright?"

"A question I wish I could answer my dear girl" replied Dumbledore, obviously touched to see the concern in the younger faces for a man who he had, only moments before, believed they severely disliked "Poppy and Theodore are both working on him now" It was at that instant in time that it first struck Albus that even though they had tried hard to shelter all of the children from the horrors and pain of the war, they had still managed developed the strong feeling of comradeship and concern for each member of the group, which was shared by all member of the Order. Even though these children were all officially under age, they were all members of the Order of the Phoenix by right.

XxXxXxXxX

Poppy carefully pealed back the soiled bandage from the right arm of the fragile form before her, and gagged slightly at the state of the flesh revealed to her trained eyes. "High level of infection. See if the other is as bad Theo". Moments later, Theodore had uncovered the left arm, showing that it too was just as infected, except that the Dark Mark upon this forearm was in perfect condition, almost as if it were impervious to damage of any sort. "Obviously this is what's been making him run such a high fever"

"I'd lay odds on him having at least a mild case of blood poisoning from this" the younger man commented "Strong Antibiotic and Antiseptic will help, but this is going to take a while to clear up. We can't even begin to treat the burns until the infection is brought under control. Applying a burn plaster now would just hold the germs in and make the infection bore in deeper."

"Agreed" Poppy dug out some cleaning pads and antiseptic fluid "Best start cleaning off the worst of the pus, the less of that he has to combat the sooner his body can begin to fight the deeper infections" Both medics began with haste to cleanse the flesh before them, knowing that each minute was now important in getting Severus on the road to recovery sooner. It took nearly two hours for them to be happy with the way the arms looked before moving on to the next phase. Reaching back into her magically enlarged bag Poppy pulled out a round metal tin, which once opened revealed a light blue paste. "This is my most effective antiseptic cream"

Pausing to look at the curious colour of the paste Theodore commented, "I don't think I've seen this one before"

"I'm not surprised," she returned with a slight smile "This one is an antiseptic ala Severus Snape. And most defiantly the best one I have ever come across." Taking a large handful of the blue substance she began to gently rub it into the infected area. "When he's feeling better, maybe he'll make you some"

An hour later, after covering the infection with antiseptic and re-bandaging Severus' arms, Poppy began administering the last of the potions that he needed for now. A strong vial of antibiotic to help with the internal infections. It was quickly followed by a mix of nutritional and re-hydrating potions to counteract the lack of sustenance the man had been given over the past few days, and a spoonful of Skelly-fix followed, to heal his freshly broken ribs. A further vial of fever reducing potion and a mild sedative finished this off. The best thing they could do for their patient now was give him enough time to rest and recuperate, and Poppy was going to make sure he got it.

* * *

_(1) Absorbo Rememdium _from the Latin Absorbo to Swallow, Gulp down and Rememdium Cure, Remedy, Medicine.

So guys, how do you think its going? worth continuing or not. Got a few interesting things set for Severus in later chapters. If you want me to continue with it, let me know.


	9. Shades of Grey

All the characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just borrowing them all for a while. The story is my own. All feedback wanted and welcome.

* * *

_The feeling of fuzziness that surrounded him was a welcome feeling in comparison to the pain and hurt that had filled his days before. But as nice as the feeling was, it confused him. He felt as if he were trapped in a fog, a haze that he could not find his way out of. Sometimes he would hear voices, sounding distant but yet, oddly familiar and somewhat comforting. And sometimes he would slip back out of the haze, back into the darkness he feared so much. The idea that he had died had played across his mind many times. His theory about this place was that, with the double life he had been leading for so many years, the Powers That Be were not sure whether or not he should be sent to heaven or hell, and therefore, he was being held in this limbo, until the decision was made. _

XxXxXxXxX

Tonks had been sitting by his bedside everyday for at least two hours, waiting for any sign that he might begin to wake up. Poppy had explained to them all that the blood poisoning that he had received had been quite severe and as a result it would take some time for him to come round, but that it must be when he was ready and not before. She tenderly wiped away the beads of sweat from his clammy brow and listened to his rapid breathing, as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. She knew that was simply a side effect of his body trying to keep itself cool. The terrible fever he had been running for the past two days had finally begun to recede today as the infection in the tissues on his arms was being quickly brought under control. He was starting to heal, thank Merlin.

XxXxXxXxX

_This place was beginning to annoy him now. Every time he thought that he had found the way out, the haze would move back in again, swallowing him up in that shade of grey he was beginning to hate. The voices would still come and go, almost beckoning him to follow them, but then every time he thought he knew which direction they were coming from, they would once again leave him alone in this lonely place. One thing he knew he hadn't been imagining was the gentle touch that someone would at times apply to his brow. He always found the feeling of great comfort, knowing in the back of his mind that the person was familiar to him, somehow._

XxXxXxXxX 

Poppy had been in an hour before to administer the latest vials of potions, but Tonks had shooed her away, saying she would do it herself. This strange feeling of protectiveness she had developed for Severus was confusing her, but simply put, she didn't like anyone else touching him now. She'd always found the dark haired man intriguing, knowing full well that there was more to that icy exterior he portrayed on a daily basis. What was her basis for this assumption you might ask? Well that one was easy for her to answer. Dumbledore trusted him, and Dumbledore's trust was not easily won. She settled back into the soft chair she had conjured beside his bed as watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, the rapid breathing of the days before were now a thing of the past. At last his fever had finally broken.

XxXxXxXxX

_He was getting closer to the answer now, he was sure of it. The greyness of this world would often swirl with lighter colours, and sounds and feelings were much more accessible to him. He had known that it would only be a matter of time before he worked it out, after all every puzzle has an answer. Again he began walking towards the lightness before him, and this time, it did not recede like he expected it to._

A soft movement from the form lying in the bed woke the slumbering woman in the chair. Raising the light slightly in the darkened room Tonks stole a look at the clock on the mantle piece, it read 3.41 am. She hadn't intended to stay in the room for so long but when the time had come for her to leave, she found she couldn't bring herself to, and so she had settled down where she was, content to watch over her charge. Leaning slightly over the prone form Tonks inquired on a hushed breath "Severus?" She had done this several times over the last two days, and as like then, she did not expect a reply. She therefore had to fight the urge to jump for joy when seconds later, glazed obsidian eyes cracked open slightly to look up at her, worry mingled with the tiredness there.

"Tonks?"

* * *

I wasn't so sure about this update, but this chapter is going to be important later on so i decided to keep it. Any thoughts? 


	10. Fear Of Failure

All the Characters Belong to J K Rowling, I'm just taking them out to play for a little while. The story is my own. Please read and review, any and all feedback welcome.

* * *

Three days later found the Burrow to be a much calmer place than it had been for the previous week. There were no major concerns and for the first time that summer, most of the people there were beginning to enjoy themselves. The children of the group had been clamouring to get outside, and so that morning it had been decided that there would be a Quidich match like never before, Order Members verses the kids. Even Dumbledore was tempted to the blue skies above, and turned out to be, to everyone's surprise, an excellent keeper.

The easygoing atmosphere was a much-needed release for the Order, a kind of sign that things weren't always that bad. And that no matter how hard he tried, the Dark Lord could not taint everything. Unfortunately, all who resided at the Burrow did not share this state of mind. One member was still struggling with memories, self-loathing and self-doubt.

"You should go outside for a while," Severus said sullenly to the woman beside his bed.

"No, its ok, I'll stay here with you" Tonks had been keeping up her watch by his side since he had awoken. His spirit seemed broken to her. He had hardly spoken to anyone since he has awoken, and they had to practically force-feed him to get him to eat anything. Even his snarkyness seemed to have taken a back seat to the dullness that had settled in his dark and lifeless eyes.

As bad as he had seemed to her the days previous, this morning had proved to be the worst blow to his shattered self-esteem. Poppy had declared that the burns on his arms were now healed enough to not be bandaged, and as a result Severus had gotten his first look at the damage. No matter how hard Poppy had tried, she couldn't stop the small amount of scaring that was there. His right arm looked much better than the left. But what unsettled him most was the still perfect, black brand he had there, standing out in the middle of the scaring in defiance, as a reminder of his failures through his life, as a student, as a spy…as a man.

"Please Tonks, go outside, get some sun" Bringing his dull eyes up to meet her unusually bright ones, he sent her a silent request to give him a little time alone. She had known he would ask when he needed it, this mornings episode simply adding to the burden he had placed upon his own shoulders. Severus wasn't the kind of man to share his feelings, and time in solitude was his way of sorting through them.

"Alright" she reluctantly agreed, "I'll go outside for a while. But I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so" Giving him no time to argue the point, she quickly left the room, softly closing the door behind her form.

XxXxXxXxX

Severus waited until he had heard the door to the outside world close behind his unofficial defender before he gave his emotions free reign. '_A cowardly act'_, he told himself as the tears began to silently fall. His father had always told him that emotions were a waste of time, were a failure on his part. Swiping his arm across his face to try to rid himself of the traitorous salty tears there he huffed at himself in amusement. A failure…the words summed him up completely. He had failed as a boy to stand up to his father when the man beat him, forced the dark arts down his throat at a time when his young mind couldn't grasp what exactly it all meant. He had failed as a young man, to stand up to school bullies who couldn't understand his standoffish nature. None of them had ever understood what his upbringing had done to his ability to trust those around him, and so he had thrown himself into his studies instead of making friends. He had failed to resist the lure of Voldemort and his followers, how could he, as a lonely child, turn down the opportunity to be a part of something like that, to belong for the first time in his life, and even then he had failed as a Death Eater, running scared to Dumbledore for help and protection. He had failed in protecting the Potters and the Longbottoms. He still held their fates close to heart. He blamed himself for all of that, he should have known it was going to happen. He should have been able to tell Dumbledore in time for them to be moved to a safer place. He had failed to realise all the times the Dark Lord had gotten within Hogwarts walls, putting the entire school in danger. He had failed to keep his spying secret, failed to save Mundungus. Failed in life in general. _'Failure has been the only constant companion in my life' _he thought miserably.

Standing on shaky legs Severus moved over to the window that looked over towards the others, all enjoying the summer sun. They had all fought so hard to get to this point in the war, and he had messed it up for them now. His eyes unnervingly moved towards the form of Tonks as she helped Molly Weasley cook on the barbeque, and his heart jumped as she threw her head back in laughter, the soft sound reaching him seconds later. _'No'_ he demanded of himself _'I wont let my curse effect them anymore. I cant bring them down with me' _

Dressing quickly Severus gathered a few of his things together and moved to leave the room that had served as his hospital for the last few days. Wilin called for him from his perch near the door.

"No my friend. Where I plan to go I can not take you" smoothing the bird's feathers into place on his head he continued, "Thanks for being there". Penning a quick note addressed to Tonks Severus placed it on his pillow, knowing they wouldn't understand right away why he was going. He quickly moved before anyone caught him and took a handful of floo powder from the pot above the fireplace. Severus quickly and quietly left the building without a single glance backwards. _'This time' _he mused _'I won't fail'_

Tonks re-entered the house just in time to hear the floo flash to life.

* * *

Ok guys, thats all for this update, Chapter 11 is nearly ready, but i'm not going to post it until i get 5 more reviews. SO COME ON WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	11. The Brewing

All the characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just playing with them for a little while. The story is my own. Please read and review.

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" demanded Dumbledore as he raced into the living room of the Burrow. Worry etched deeply into his aged face as he took in the distressed Tonks. "He wouldn't just leave" He turned his blue eyes towards the Auror and waited patiently. 

"I came in from outside to see if he wanted anything from the barbeque as I knew he had skipped breakfast again. The floo had been activated when I first got in here, I could hear it. I thought somehow the Death Eaters had found out where he was and had come to finish the job. His room is empty but…he had left me a note." It was then that Dumbledore first noticed that Tonks was clutching a piece of parchment to her chest tightly. Her voice quavered as she said "He told me he was sorry, and asked that I look after Wilin" scrunching her eyes together to try and hold back the tears he added "We must find him, I think he's going to do something stupid. He's been in such a state since he woke up"

Dumbledore couldn't contradict that statement as much as he wished he could. He had tried as well as everyone else to try and talk to the younger man over the last few days, but even he, with the extensive background they both shared, struggled to get more than a one or two word answer out of him.

"I go gather the others" placing a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder he tried to reassure her as best he could "I'm sure we'll find him soon, try not to worry"

XxXxXxXxX

It had been easy for him to gain entrance into the closed school due to the secret entrances Dumbledore had shown him to use during his spying duties. There were very few people here at the moment. Severus had managed to avoid Filch in the corridors easily by simply sticking to the shadows, not that the squib could have done much about his being there.

The school seemed blissfully quiet when he arrived, almost as if the life had been drained out of it whilst the students were absent. Normally he and the other professors would leave a few days after and return a few weeks before the New Year, and it seemed just as quiet to him than as it did now. The door to his private lab was still securely locked, and after a quick unlocking spell he slipped silently inside, locking the door behind himself just in case Filch happened to come down this way.

Placing his favourite caldron on the workbench he set to work. His private stores were always well stocked; he had prided himself on keeping them that way and as a result had plenty to use for this potion. The small black ingredients cabinet opened after several rather lengthy and complicated unlocking spells, a precaution he had taken when some of his ingredients had mysteriously disappeared in Potter's second year.

Looking at his options, Severus started to add ingredients into the now hot caldron. Reaching first for a large vile of _Acromantula Venom_, he uncorked the liquid and tipped it all into the dry container. It hissed and fizzed as it contacted the heat, which began to thicken it and emphasise its poisonous properties. _Aconite _was quickly added to the mixture, turning the potion from a dark murky brown to a deep blood red. _Aconite_ was one of the few ingredients he always had a large supply of, with it being the main ingredient to Lupin's _Wolfsbane_ potion. Severus had a severe dislike of werewolf creatures and though he wasn't fond of Lupin in general, he much preferred the human Lupin to the hairy snarling alternative. And so he had aimed to keep him that way. _Essence of Belladonna _followed. The _Belladonna_ plant grew on the outskirts of the forbidden forest here at the school, and he had sent many a student out to collect it for detention and as such, his supply of it was never short. This addition turned the mixture into a sky blue colour that started giving off a small amount of vapours wisps. Glancing back into the cabinet, Severus reached for a jar of _Hellebore_. The ingredient was well known for having properties that purged things deemed evil or impure. Severus had used it many times in the past to try and rid himself of his dark mark, but none of those potions ever had the desired effect. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to try for that outcome one last time; he added about half the jar and took a second to mix his new creation. Again the colour changed, moving from a sky blue to a near clear mixture with the slightest hint of yellow. A vial of _Basilisk venom _shifted the colour to a pale orange. _Asphodel _was added next, its links to the afterlife intrigued Severus, but he had never really found much use for the ingredient if the truth were to be told. The mixture soon settled on a clear constitution. Anyone looking into the caldron now would think it simply contained water and not this poisonous brew Severus had created.

His mixture was complete and ready to be drunk, but one thing had stopped the Potions Master from taking some down. He knew it would hurt, badly, to drink it. And though he was sure it would have the desired effect, he had no want for more pain. _'I'll get some Sopophorus' _he decided. Adding that would send him into a deep sleep before the worst of the other ingredients started to work. Leaving the room for a slight moment of time he rounded the corner to raid his private stores, leaving the door to his lab open. He knew that even if Filch were to come across the open room that he wouldn't mess with the simmering cauldron.

The orange bird had smelt the mixture during his flight around the castle and as a result had gone to investigate the hideous odour eminating from there. Having been around for a few hundred years, he knew more than the average bird, and his instincts told him that this potion was bad and that Severus meant harm to himself. He had been told by his master before, that the dark haired man who had just left the room was in need of guidance and help, and it seemed to Fawkes that now was one of those misguided times his wise master had mentioned. Doing the only thing he could, the Phoenix perched himself on the edge of the caldron and began to shed tears.

Groping at the bottle at the back of the shelf Severus sighed in relief to have finally reached it. Why was it every time he needed something, it was on the top shelf right at the back? Quickly retracing his steps round the short corridor he quickly threw the _Sopophorus _into the mix, and watched in amazement as it shifted from its clear colour into pure mercury silver. Smiling at his creation of beauty, he quickly took up a cup and drank the hot mixture, scalding his tongue as he did so. It was only moments before he was seized by pain, but this was quickly dulled as he slipped into a deep dark sleep. Severus hoped that he would never awake.

He never saw the flash of fire as the Phoenix swiftly left the room.

* * *

All of the potion ingredients mentioned in this section of the story are real (or as real as the world of Harry Potter gets). I didn't think I needed to mess around with them too much. Let me know if you think it works. 

I have some big plans for this fic, do you guys think its worth continuing? Please let me know. If you want the next update, another 5 reviews please:o)


	12. Thine Own Self

All the characters belong to J K Rowling, I'm just taking them out for a play for a little while, and I promise to put them back later. The story is mine. Please read and review, any and all feedback welcome.

Some of you have asked for longer chapters, well I'm going to attempt that for you, let me know if it's better this way! And if so I'll try and keep them as long as this one.

* * *

The quick footsteps echoed in the empty halls as the four figures rushed towards their destination. Having received word from the Ministry that Hogwarts had been the last place flooed to from the Burrow, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus and Pomfrey had followed, hoping to find the Potions Master as soon as possible. His private rooms had been vacant, as had the potions classroom and therefore the four of them now found themselves quickly moving along the dimly lit dungeon corridors towards his private lab, the chill of the grey stonewalls seemingly impervious to the warmth of the summer sun shining brightly outside. Turning one of the many corners that built up the labyrinth beneath Hogwarts' proud walls, Dumbledore was momentarily pleased to see the large black oak door to the potions lab stood wide open. However his elation quickly fled upon seeing the golden bird perched atop of it. Four sets of feet quickened their pace.

XxXxXxXxX

_A fuzzy outline of a figure was stood before him, masked by the swirling mist that seemed to go on forever in this place, wherever it was. However, he knew deep down inside that he knew this person. It was only a vague feeling he had, but he knew he had at one time in his life, been in this persons company quite often._

"_Welcome" the voice was familiar too, though oddly distorted. As though someone was trying to speak through water. Even though the sound was somewhat different to that which he was used to hearing, it was obvious that the shadowy figure before him was female. "I have been expecting you"_

"_Who are you?" he inquired "And where is this place?"_

"_I am someone you wanted to see and this place is exactly where you wished to be" was the cryptic reply. "We have much to discuss" gesturing with her hand to walk with her she turned and receded into the mist._

XxXxXxXxX

Severus was gently laid down upon one of the many beds in the hospital wing. It didn't seem like they had gotten to the lab too long after he had drank…whatever the potion was that had still been simmering on the work bench when they entered the room. Poppy had quickly retreated into her office once they had reached the ward, holding tightly to a small vial of the silver brew to try and determine what ingredients it contained. She had left Tonks with a vial of a charcoal mix to try and get Severus to swallow, in an attempt to counteract any potion he had not yet fully digested. Yes the principle was a muggle one, but it was effective.

Tonks lifted his head gently from the soft pillow, tears beginning to flow as a result of his actions. _'How could you be so foolish to think so little of yourself Severus? After everything you've been through?" _Slowly the thick mixture was poured down his throat, and convulsively, he swallowed.

XxXxXxXxX

The figure moved off and began to disappear into the thick fog, the wisps flowing around her form as she glided away from the dark haired man. Having no other choice Severus began to follow, though if truth were told, he had no idea how she knew where she was going, he couldn't see anything much through the haze.

"_You came here" came her almost musical voice "because you wished to harm yourself for reasons that were not true. That is the nature of this place" Severus scoffed under his breath at the notion that he didn't deserve what he had done_

"_What would you know?" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone, but she heard the quiet words anyway._

"_More than you think. I know you probably better than anyone else. I understand everything you've been through" looking intently ahead she smiled slightly "were almost there. Then you'll understand"_

"_Do I know you?" The feeling was growing inside of him now. _

"_When your ready to recognise me, you'll be ready to return" another cryptic response. Severus sighed slightly, wondering if this woman was somehow related to Dumbledore. They seemed to share the same annoying habit of not actually answering a question. _

XxXxXxXxX

Tonks had taken up her now expected vigil by the side of the sick man as he fought to come back to the world of the living for the second time that month. Poppy had finished analysing the potion he had brewed and had confirmed all there worst fears, this wasn't just a call for help, Severus had intended to kill himself. Tonks had been adamant upon hearing this that he not be left alone for any period of time until he was yet again fully conscious. She would hate to leave him here, to wake up alone and then simply slip away again and succeed in his self appointed task. Dumbledore had sat with her for most of the night, trying to convey his support the only way he knew how. And they had talked, a lot, about the man before them.

"I may be old Tonks, but some things I still see clearly" the elderly wizard had said, his blue eyes twinkling in unrestrained mirth "I know you care for him, and he so dearly needs that kind of support in his life. It is sadly something he has never had much of"

That single phrase from the older wizard had gotten her thinking about the strange twist her and Severus' relationship had taken. She had seen that need clearly in his eyes at the Burrow and had offered him her support, the kind that a man needs from a woman, but he had pulled back from her and then ran away to this. She voiced that to Dumbledore, and added that her own confusion over the whole thing didn't help the situation. She was unsure how to handle him, unsure of what he would react to, unsure of what he expected of her.

It was then that Dumbledore had relented, telling her the little of Severus' shaded past that he knew of. How the boy had come to him as a youngster, already tainted by a harsh life and a cruel father. How he, as the boys mentor, had tried to get beneath the shell the child had created, protecting him from the harshness of reality. "I was starting to get through to him in the first year he was here" Dumbledore admitted "but the situation with the Marauders simply made him pull back all anew, and I had lost all hope of finding the boy I knew was trapped inside of the shell that stood before me" Looking down slightly in shame he admitted "I knew his father was not the best person to tend to his upbringing, but the Snape name was so strong back then that no one would listen to me when I said he was being abused. Of course, my accusation reached his fathers ears and Severus paid dearly for it the following summer. The boy who returned for the second year here at Hogwarts was one filled with mistrust towards me, I had said I would help, and all I had done was make the situation far more worse for him" bringing his now dulled eyes up to meet her he continued to tell her what he knew "It wasn't until his third year here that he approached me again. He had turned thirteen not a week before. He came to me, and told me of how his father had told him that now he was a teenager, it was time he fulfil his family duties. How his father had taken him to a Death Eater meeting and given him over to the dark lord as a 'gift'"

"As a WHAT! A gift, but how could any father be so, so…. unloving. Albus, that's awful" Tonks cried out in disgust.

"I know my dear, I know" he agreed "He told me how his father had held him down whilst the dark mark was branded into his skin. How he had laughed as his son cried out in pain from it, and how he had promised that Dark Lord that Severus would be a loyal follower and do all he was asked of" Albus reached out and tenderly tucked a long strand of black hair behind the younger mans ear and away from his eyes where it had lain before, the motion was not lost to Tonks. "I asked him there and then why he had not told me before that his father had planned to do that to him, it was obvious he had known it was coming. I will never forget the look on his face when he mumbled that he had done it for Brendan"

"Brendan?" she repeated

"I'm not sure who he was talking about, and I have never managed to get him to talk about it since." Dumbledore momentarily clenched his eyes in remorse as he admitted to the now startled Auror before him. "It was that day I asked him to spy for me! A thirteen-year-old boy, who had yet to understand the magnitude of the problems that lay before him. He agreed readily, glad to seemingly be out of trouble if only for a short while. That decision made by a boy has affected the man he became his entire life. He has always been viewed with suspicion, always called a traitor and never loved. Everyone has judged him by the mark he was forced to wear upon his arm rather than the actions he has taken as a man. Throughout the years I have spent defending him I have grown attached to him, learnt to love him even, he is like a son to me Tonks, and I would like nothing better than to see him have some happiness in his life, and I believe that you can give him that"

XxXxXxXxX

_The mist swirled, revealing shapes around him, slowly solidifying and becoming clear. It took Severus a few moments to recognise the room he now stood in. It was his childhood bedroom, just as he remembered it. If anyone were to see this room the way it was now they would have believed that he was an incredibly spoiled child. The room was lush and warm. Oak furniture lined the walls and a large four-poster bed took pride of place. The room betrayed none of the horror the child had endured within its walls. The hours of beatings, having been told by his father that it was necessary for him to be strong and learn to endure such force. Hours of being forced to practice Dark Magic, its effects leaving marks upon his soul. Every time his father made him cast a dark spell, the youngster would feel himself loose a little of his soul. It was in this room he cast his first unforgivable, on a small puppy his mother had brought him for his ninth birthday. His father had told him that he either did it himself, or the dog would suffer. He did it, a quick Avada Kedavra later and the young pup was dead. His fathers insistence that he kill the pup had been purely symbolic, he knew that now, the dog was his last link to his mother, and in having Severus kill it, his father was making the youngster break that independence he had had for the woman. After that things had got worse for the boy now that his father believed him capable of such things. The older Snape had not realised that it was not the hate of the animal Severus had used to kill the dog, but the hate for his father._

_"This is where it started" the woman began, snapping Severus out of his memories. "In this room you began to form your misguided image of yourself. It's my job to make you understand who you really are. Its time you stopped being someone you do not wish to be"_

_"I know exactly who I am," he snapped, suddenly on the defensive "I'm Severus Snape, Potions Master, failed spy and a disgrace to the Order. There better off without me"_

"Well you right on two accounts, Severus Snape and Potions Master. Tell me, why do you think you failed as a spy?"

_"I would have thought that obvious. I was found out! What good is a spy that's known about? I can't get Albus the information he needs now. That was MY job, MY role and I failed" He looked away from the ghostly form now, his anger surging through him. What gave her the right to question his decisions in life?_

_"I still can not see how that made you a failure as a spy. Was 20 years of service not enough for you to give to that Headmaster of yours? What about all of the information you did get for them, how many lives have been saved because you informed him about an upcoming attack? How many of the Dark Lords plans had been thwarted because you informed Dumbledore they were going to be set into motion? Your only human Severus, and one man can only do so much. You have done much more than your fair share in this war already, and yet you persist. That shows your true colours, your true heart. Its just been so repressed you do not know its there" She saw the chink in his carefully crafted armour then, knowing what it was that had driven him as a boy, and she went straight for it, knowing he was a man that liked straight talking and not beating around the bush. "I know why you didn't resist your father when he took you to the Dark Lord. I know what you were trying to protect… or better yet who" She stopped at the look of shock on his face then. _

_"That's impossible. I've never told anyone. No one knows about it, its safer that way" he was cracking, see could see it. With a swipe of her hand the mist reformed, then solidified into the same room again. The only difference was the two young boys talking in hurried hushed tones as the sat together on the bed._

_"You have to leave with her, it's not safe here," the larger of the two said, tenderly wiping tears from the smaller boys face. The youngster could not have been older than five._

_"But I want to stay with you" the child cried "I don't want to leave you here. You can come too can't you? We call all go together" _

_"No, I made a deal with Father. I have to stay, and you can both leave. You'll be safe away from here. But don't worry about me I can look after myself. You take care of mother now and remember I'll always be here for you. No matter what I'll be here"_

_The mist swirled in again and encased the scene before him. This time it did not reform. She knew he would need time to think._

"_You loved your brother greatly, didn't you? And you gave up your life for his. That was a great sacrifice to make, especially at such a young age"_

"_Father knew" Severus admitted now "that I would do anything for them. He told me that he knew where they were and that if I resisted he would take all three of us to the Dark Lord. Me and my brother would have been forced to take the mark, my mother would have been killed, she was not needed anymore" stopping to wipe the tears from his face he turned to face the mystery woman before him "I didn't see why we all had to suffer because of HIM. I could not escape but I could make it so they could. And they did, they went far away"_

"_But yet you never sought them out, even after your father died"_

"_I felt it was not safe to. The Death Eaters have many eyes and I was worried what would happen if the Dark Lord found out that I had a younger brother. I did not want to chance it that he would be forced into the Mark after so long away from the darkness, that guilt I could not bear the guilt if that happened" _

"_Can you see now how this spiral began with you? Your love for your family made it so that your life was not your own. You did not wish to learn Dark Magic, nor did you wish to take the Dark Mark, it was forced on you. You took that and used it for good, you gave it to Dumbledore to use to help, not hinder. You, are not evil, you are not useless, nor are you a disgrace" seeing a protest building in his eyes she quickly forged on, hoping to quell any new doubts he had forming within his sharp mind. "I know what your about to say, that I don't know you, that I cant judge. But you must understand Severus, I know you better than most. A MOTHER always knows her SON"_

"_What?" he watched transfixed as he haziness around her lifted, revealing to him a sight he had not seen for many years. She still looked as young as he remembered her to be. Her long, beautiful black locks just as well kept as he remembered. "Mother!" he swallowed, convulsively. If she were here then…she was…_

"_I died a few years back son, and have been watching over you since then, hoping beyond hope to get the chance to help you like this. Now I have it thanks to that clever Phoenix. Be sure to thank him for me" _

"_Fawkes! Of course" he muttered venomously under his breath. _

"_Don't be mad at him Severus, he was only helping" swishing her hand again the room reappeared "come here" she insisted as she moved over to the mirror mounted on the wall "and tell me what you now see"_

_He moved tentatively at first, until he caught his reflection in the glass. What had once been blackened by a harsh life had now returned to their former glory, and Severus could only gape as two bright pale blue orbs stared back at him. His mother reached down and lifted his arm before him and gently pulled back the sleeve. Severus fell to his knees as he realised that finally, the Mark was gone. He was free._

"_It was only right that I do this for you son. You gave up too much for your brother and me already. I have purged you of all sins that were not your own. No Dark Mark, no tainted soul. You can be yourself now and enjoy it. You are rid of him my son, forever" She began to move away from him, towards the exit of the room "I have to go now, my job here is done. Live life free and happy my boy, and once this war is over and the world free, be sure to enjoy it for all its worth. Find your brother, he has missed you so and remember I'll always be here to watch over you both" _

_With that the world around him began to twist and fold in on itself, and all faded to black. The last thing he heard in this plan of existence was his mother's soft voice, calling out._

"_Remember that I always loved you"_

XxXxXxXxX

Tonks woke up startled when she felt someone squeeze her hand. At first she thought it was going to be either Albus or Poppy insisting again that she go rest, but when she opened her eyes she found that she and Severus were alone in the room, his hand clutched tightly in hers.

"Severus. Can you hear me?" she asked him gently, she received another squeeze in response. "Severus, please open your eyes and look at me, I need to know you're alright" she pleaded.

However, she could not hold back the gasp when his eyes opened and rose to meet her own!

* * *

There you go guys! my new chapter, hope you liked it. I think it will get a little more intresting from here. If you want chapter 13 please read and review. 


	13. The Break Out

All the characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just playing with them for a while. The story is my own creation. Please read and review

Sorry this update has been so long in comming, life simply took over of a while. But after much nagging from my mate Duochan-the-mpregfan i finally got my act together and now at 4.25am i'm posting my update. ( Thanks Sue YAWN, some of us have work tomorrow) Enjoy and please review.

* * *

The door to Dumbledore's office burst open as a highly incensed Medi-witch rushed into the room, the gust that followed her blowing his newly organised parchments off the edge of the desk, landing in a mess on the cold stone floor. Normally he would have been somewhat worried by the actions of the distraught woman who now stood before him who was now panting heavily from her quick accent into his domain. However, he already knew the reasons for her distress having spent most of the morning sitting in his high backed chair by the window ledge. He may have a lot of work to do before the new term began but he would be dammed if that meant he was going to miss all the sun, and his seat was positioned just so that he could sit in the warm rays that shone through the planes of aged glass. The one thing he liked most about this particular spot was that it had a glorious view of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Albus!" she squeaked, her voice un-naturally high due to her worked up state "Severus' bed is empty and I can't find him anywhere in the castle. Plus Tonks seems to have disappeared too" Her usually stoic façade now marred by lines of worry. "He should not be out of bed" she exclaimed, the worry suddenly taking a back seat to the Mediwitch inside of her. "He's not completely physically well yet Albus…and as for his mental state…" she trailed off, knowing that this discussion was not yet due. They had agreed that getting him back on his feet and on the road to physical wellbeing were more important at that particular moment than making the man face what he had tried to do to himself, However, Albus Dumbledore had promised to see to it that he did speak with someone, and Albus Dumbledore never broke a promise.

"Calm down my dear Poppy, there is no cause for alarm" came his calm and collected voice "you can rest assured that Severus has not left my sight all day" He lead the still frazzled woman over to the large stone archway of the window and motioned to two silhouetted figures seated by the lakes edge. "Tonks came to see me in the early hours of this morning to ask if she may take him outside for a while today. I do apologise for not informing you, but I had thought she would have asked you before me. Rest assured however, that he has done little of anything but sit in the sun…and I do remember you chiding him many a time over not having enough of that"

"That may be Albus" she sighed, relief filling her voice now that she knew where her missing patient had gotten too "but he should still be in bed. I'm not complaining about him getting some sun, living in those dim dungeons makes him much to pasty for my liking, but I am worried he may over exert himself and put back his recovery time"

"Very well Poppy" he replied "let us go down there so that you may reclaim your wayward patient and I can have a word with Tonks about using the correct contacts when it involves your charges. I do however have one small request" Poppy brought her intelligent eyes up to meet his now, almost pleading ones and nodded slightly, urging him to go on "do not shout at him for leaving the ward"

"But Albus, surly you don't expect me to just…"

"That's exactly what I'm asking you to do" He cut in "Poppy, over the past few weeks Severus has had all of his self control taken away. None of the things he had been doing had been of his own free will. He has a very strong and defined personality and I don't know how well he will take to being told once again what to do and when to do it. Just let him have this little amount of freedom over his life, that's all I'm asking"

"Fine" she huffed "I'll let it slide this time Albus, but if he crosses me again he'll know about it" with that she turned and stormed out of the room and down the spiral staircase, clearly angered by the days events so far. Albus, in his intent to keep the peace, hurried after her, shaking his head at her attitude.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What a beautiful day" Tonks commented as she laid her tired body back onto the overly warm grass. She had not realised how close she had been to Severus when she had started the move and was somewhat surprised when she found her head in his lap. She quickly settled there however, when it was clear he didn't mind the position. "Aren't you glad I talked you into coming out here?"

"Indeed" his smooth voice replied. And he was glad of it. He hadn't realised how much the bleak stonewalls had been bringing him down whilst he was cooped up inside until he had come out into the sunshine. The dullness inside had never bothered him before; it had been his norm, his familiar, and his safe place to be when things got too much. But now, he found the idea of being down there, in the bowels of the castle alone all day repulsive. It was a beautiful day, just as Tonks had said. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the sunlight glinted pleasantly off the smooth surface of the lake before them. If Severus looked closely enough at the clear liquid, he would occasionally catch a shadow of a fish swimming lazily through the substance, simply getting on with its day without a care. The silence stretched out between them for some time, but neither felt uncomfortable with it. It was the kind of silence shared between people who understood, and had no expectations from one another. Finally Tonks spoke up; voicing a question she had been nursing for a while.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Who?"

"The others"

"About What?"

"Your vision?"

"I had better don't you think" Severus had absently been running his hand through Tonks' hair which she had been sporting as a Slytherin green for the day after a jibe from Severus about her always having it an odd colour, to mock her now would be to mock his house, and she knew she had won that round with him. "It would be a little difficult to explain these otherwise" he continued, motioning to the vivid blue of his eyes. Tonks had not considered that little detail; she had spent so much time with him now that the new colour failed to surprise her anymore.

"I guess" she conceded. Reaching up she took his hand from her tresses and gently held it in hers, feeling the calluses that had formed on the smooth surface due to years of hard work. "Are you going to try and find him?" she innocently inquired, seemingly fixated on the larger hand she held in her own. He hesitated, forcing her to prompt "Severus?"

"I…I want to" knowing full well whom she spoke of "But it's been so long. He'll have his own life now and I'm worried about becoming a burden to him" sighing he continued "I'm not sure he'll understand why I did what I did in the past. Those few memories of our childhood together are precious to me, and I hope they will be to him too. What if he dose not like what he sees in me now? What if I ruin those memories for both of us?"

"He's your brother Severus. I'm sure he'll understand" She smiled up at him sweetly from her prone position "You jut let me know if you want to, and I'll help anyway I can" She missed the softly spoken words of thanks as her attention was drawn away by a shadow falling across them both. Glancing up she meet the amused eyes of Dumbledore, and the aggravated ones of Pomfrey.

"I told you they would still be here Poppy" Dumbledore voiced, then glanced at Tonks "You and I need to have a talk young lady" She was about to respond in the affirmative, knowing that he would have discovered her deception when Severus voiced

"Actually Albus, may I speak with you for a while, before I return to the hospital wing" Everyone knew that he had said that simply to placate the Mediwitch, but it did have the desired effect. "There's something important I need to tell you"

"Must it be now Severus?" Poppy interrupted "I know you've enjoyed your time out here but I don't want you to tire yourself out. Please come back inside now"

"It won't take long Poppy" Severus assured her, his eyes still fixated on the moving shadows below the water line

"If it is important to you Severus, I will stay for while"

"Thank You" He responded, finally bringing his gaze to rest on the two new comers. Their gasps of surprise could be heard from the castle gates.

* * *

Thats it so far, chapter 14 is on the books. I won't update untillI get some new reviews, so if you want the next part you know what to do guys. 


	14. Little Talks, Big Changes

Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I'm simply borrowing a few of the characters for a while, I promise to give them all back later.

* * *

Dumbledore's office was, as always; comfortably warm as the elderly wizard and younger Potions Master entered the room. Moving past the large oak desk that dominated the office space they made there way into the seldom used lounge area and settled into two over stuffed chairs facing each other. It had been several weeks since Severus' misguided attempt on his own life, and things since then had simply gotten better and better for the Potions Master. He had talked to Albus in depth about what had transpired after drinking the potion he had brewed and they had both come to understand each other much better for it. Albus, noting how difficult it had been at the start of these 'meetings' between them, had been offering up little bits of his past in exchange for the snippets Severus offered to him. As such, there was very little they didn't know about each other that was of any importance. At first these meetings had been harder for the headmaster than they had Severus. The dark haired man had still been running on automatic, the trauma of the days before acting as a shield he could hide behind. And as such, much of the information he reviled to Dumbledore, about his treatment by his father, about his dealings with the death eaters and other dark matters, hadn't impacted until much later. The first few meetings after this was very hard on both of them, but they had persevered and come through it all with there relationship much stronger than it had been before. Dumbledore looked to Severus now as the son he had never had, and Severus looked back on the older man as the father figure he had longed for all his life. 

Dumbledore had been shocked to learn about the things the youngster had endured whilst attending the school. As a young man, Severus had hid it all well. By keeping himself closed off from the others he managed to not let anything slip that he didn't want them to know. The pain and suffering, the torment and tourture, the loneliness that had followed him fromchildhood to adulthood. But now he seemed a changed individual. Not once since he had awoken here at Hogwarts had he said a word out of malice or spite. Not once had he made fun of or sneered at anyone about anything, nor had he shied away from a helping hand of friendly face. All of which were common occurrences before hand, especially in this youth. Time and practice had dulled the instincts, but he had never before been able to throw them off completely.

"It's good to see you relaxing my boy" Dumbledore jokingly said, watching as Severus slouched in the seat across from his. The younger man was comfortably clad in a soft pair of black trousers and a black t-shirt with a white Celtic cross on the front. Since the disappearance of his Dark Mark he had not been uncomfortable in allowing others to see his arms, as he had been in the past. Along with the Dark Mark, his 'mother' had rid him of the scaring that ran along both of his arms, which had helped him reclaim his self esteem much quicker. And due to his now daily walks outside with Tonks he sported, for the first time in his life, a health tan to his once too pale skin. In actuality, he looked healthier than he ever had to the elderly wizard.

"It's not my fault you have such comfortable seats up here Albus"

"Perhaps not my boy, but you never allowed yourself time to take in the simple pleasures of life before. Its good to see you finally allowing yourself to do so"

"Things have changed" Severus stated simply, then added with a smile as their eyes locked "for the better I think"

"I find myself agreeing with you Severus" Albus remarked as he too, found himself beginning to relax into the soft seat beneath him " Now I know that we usually have one of our little chats at this time of the day but I feel that we have now covered most of what I think you needed to talk about" Albus looked deeply into the other mans eyes, still finding it surprising how open they were to him now and asked in a serious tone "do you feel that we have anything else to discuss my boy?" he received a quick shake of the head by way on answer "Well than, I would say that its time we saw how well you can function without this daily support, I trust you will find me if you need anything Severus! You know my door is always open to you, no matter what the problem and no matter what time it is, you can seek me out if you feel the need too"

"Of course, thank you Albus"

"Now I must ask you if you have any objections to the rest of the order being moved here for the rest of the summer break. Whilst Molly and Arthur have been doing an excellent job of hosting our members, I fear that the Burrow is simply too small to house everyone. I must warn you Severus that they all know of the recent events here. I had hoped to keep it quiet for your sake but Remus let is slip the other day. I must stress that it was by accident…" Severus cut off the rest of the elderly wizards lecture with a dismissive wave of the hand

"That's fine Albus" seeing the shocked expression on the Headmasters face Severus smiled "The way I see it, they would have found out one way or another. As I'm tired of telling Nymph, it's hard to explain these" pointing to his eyes "without going into some detail. It's probably easier that they know before hand" Dumbledore smiled to himself hearing Severus use his new endearment for the young Aura, he knew the Potion Master hated calling her Tonks and they seemed to have come to an agreement on Nymph, seeing as she hated her forename name. Taking advantage in the momentary lapse in the conversation Severus got back onto his feet. "Considering you don't wish to talk today perhaps you wouldn't mind if I left early" he inquired "Nymph mentioned that she wanted to go to Diagon Ally and I think I'll join her if she's not already gone"

"Of course my boy, no trouble at all" Dumbledore smiled up at the tall lean form before him and added innocently "How is Tonks today. I passed her this morning, she seemed a little out of sorts, grumpy almost" Falling easily into the trap that had been set Severus replied

"Oh she's fine Albus, She had to get up early this morning, Moody wanted to talk to her. She's always grumpy first thing, especially if she has had a lack of sleep……" Severus trailed off as he realised what he had just let slip. The gentle chuckle coming from his friend not helping the situation and he could not help but blush. This, of course only added to Severus' embarrassment. "I think I'll be going now"

"I'm glad things are going well Severus" Dumbledore suddenly called out to the retreating form, nothing but sincerity filling his voice. This quickly turned into a cheeky lilt as he added "be sure to pick me some lemon drops up please"

"Right Albus, I'll give them to you AFTER lacing them with truth serum, lets see how you like me knowing all your secrets" There was nothing but humour in the dark haired man's voice as he retreated, and once again Dumbledore was struck by how much he had changed. A few months ago, such an inquiry would have been met with a stony glare and nothing but silence.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Nymph. Wait" Tonks halted in using her floo powder just in time to see Severus enter his private chambers "mind if I join you?" he inquired in his silky smooth voice. At one time she had found the sound to be annoying but now, she could listen to him speak all day. It didn't matter what of, she just liked the way it sounded.

"I thought you were meant to be with Dumbledore now?" she inquired, though thrilled to see him and excited by the prospect of spending the day with him outside of the confines of the Hogwarts grounds, she wanted to make sure he wasn't supposed to be elsewhere.

"He said we've covered most things so I got out early today. I just remembered you said you were going out and the idea of getting away from the castle was simply too tempting to pass up…of course, that's if I wont be in the way"

Smiling slightly she stated "Severus, your always in the way" she joked "but come on anyway" Tugging playfully on his hand she guided him into the fireplace by her side. The two of them quickly departed using the floo, looking forward to having a day together, with no possibility of being interrupted of spied upon…or so they thought.

* * *

That's it for this update, sorry it's not as long as I had hoped for it to be. But things will start to get interesting soon. Please read and review if you want chapter 15 up.This is the first time i've updated without my Beta reader going through it first, so forgive me if theres any silly mistakes. 


	15. New Friends, Old Rivalries

All Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling (don't we all wish we had thought of them first) I'm simply borrowing them for a while. The story is my own. Please Please read and review

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was just as gloomy as ever, and filled with just as many colourful characters as always as the two soot covered forms fell out of the fireplace. Tonks could not help but wonder why the proprietors didn't do something to make it a little more welcoming considering it was one of the most used ways into and out of Diagon Ally. However, it never seemed short on trade, even if her Aura training told her that trade was shifty. This thought didn't deter herself and Severus from enjoying a quick, cold Butterbeer before venturing outside into the warm summers heat.

"I need to go to Gringotts first" she causally stated "then I planned to go to Madame Malkin's for some new Aura robes, and then to get my wand serviced at Ollivander's. Is there anywhere you need to go?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to the Apothecary. There are a few ingredients I need to stock up on, might as well do it while I'm here" Nymph rolled her eyes at that. She had known that was coming. The streets of the ally were busy, like they always were at this time of the year. The school letters had gone out a week before and now everywhere they looked Nymph and Severus saw disgruntled mothers dragging around children intent on getting the school shop out of the way. There had been times when Severus would have come down here simply to intimidate some of the new first years. By the time they would have reached the school news of him had usually made it round the train. As a result his first lessons with them were easy; they were all to scared to talk. However now, all he could see in the young faces was hope and exuberance for life and he found that he was, strangely looking forward to teaching the youngsters.

The trip to Gringotts was quick. Nymph quickly withdrew some money and they were quickly on there way again. Madame Malkin's was overly crowded with eager students being fitted for their Hogwarts robes. Luckily Nymph had though about the trip enough to fire call ahead so as they would have her order ready to be picked up. Severus stood waiting along the edge of the room whilst she went to try on her new uniform and it was then he heard someone crying softly. Leaning his tall frame over a robe rack he spied a black haired youngster who must have been one of the new first years, frantically looking around the store.

"Are you alright?" he asked in the softest way he knew.

Two tear filled green eyes suddenly looked up at him and in a shaky voice the young man replied in the negative. "I can't find my mom. I can't see her anywhere"

"I'm sure she's not far child" Severus gestured for him to come closer and then picked the small form up into his arms "How's that, can you see her now?" The added height this gave the child produced the desired results. It did not take long for a blonde haired woman to quickly make her way over to them when she saw her wayward child.

"Severus Aspen, where in Salazar's sake have you been child. You had me worried half to death"

"I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to wander off, I was just looking" The kind looking woman sighed in resignation.

"That's fine son, just don't do it again" turning her eyes, which were the same shade as the dark haired youngsters to Severus she added "Thank you for your help sir. My name is Adele Aspen, and this here if you hadn't already guessed is Severus"

"Indeed" Snape smiled "Never in all my years did I think I'd meet another Severus" Giving the boy's hand a quick shake he introduced himself "I'm Severus Snape, a Professor at Hogwarts. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon young man"

Severus never caught the look in the woman's eyes when he introduced himself, and the return of Nymph distracted him from their hasty retreat.

"My robe's need adjusting. Well have to come back in a little while. Let's go to Ollivander's now"

XxXxXxXxXxX

It always amazed Severus how many boxes the old man had stored in this shop. Rows upon rows of neatly stacked wand boxes, each one containing one of the unique tools used by their kind. Nymph quietly talked to the older man whilst he gave her wand a polish and a quick tuning. Aura's needed to keep theirs in top condition.

"And of course Miss Tonks, your other order is ready, if you want it at this time?"

"That was extremely quick sir, and yes please" she replied, glancing at the dark haired man still behind her "I'll take it now". Ollivander was quick to return with a slender box like many of the others that lined the store and handed it over to the Aura.

"That will be 152 Galleons in total please Miss Tonks." Severus gapped at that, 152 Galleons was a substantial amount of money. However Tonks quickly paid the man and turned to Severus.

"This is for you" she said, offering the box over to him "I hope you like it Sev"

"Nymph?" he questioned, not taking the box from her.

"Please" she implored "I wanted to get it for you, please take it" He wasn't sure what it was that actually made him reach out for the box, maybe it was the sound of her voice or the look in her eyes, but he soon found his hands clasped over hers around it. "It's a custom job, one of the few in the world without a brother attached to it"

Carefully taking the box from her grasp he moved to sit in one of the few chairs that adorned the room's walls. The lid was a tight fit, showing the newness of the box, but with a gentle tug it released allowing him access to the item it contained. Pulling back the small amount of deep purple material that lay atop, Severus gasped at what he saw laying bellow. With shaky hands he reached in and removed the wand which lay bellow. It was simply magnificent; no other word could describe it. The sleek black handle fit snugly into the palm of his hand as if it were meant to be. But it was the detail on the shaft that stole his breath away. Two pure white snakes were elegantly calved into the wooden surface, entwined and twisting on each other as they stretched up towards the tip. Severus smiled as he felt his magic start to flow through the wood, bonding itself to him.

"Nymph, it's, I" she smiled as she saw the misty quality to his eyes, and knew what he meant even when his later mumbled "Thank you" seemed somewhat out of place. He was a Wizard, and he had been without a wand, incomplete. She knew that this was the final step in getting him back on track, and Dumbledore had approved heartily to her suggestion that she have him one made.

"It's cored exactly like your old one Sev, so you shouldn't have any problems using it right away" she said sweetly "now I'm going to go and get my robes, you go and get your ingredients and I'll meet you at The Leaky Cauldron when your done. Once we get back I'll give you a mock duel, I'm sure you can't wait to play" she giggled

They quickly slipped out of the store and parted ways, but in their happy mirth neither of them saw the three figures clad in black begin to shadow Severus through the darkness of the side allies.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Packages shrunk and placed in his trouser pockets Severus left the Apothecary in a jovial mood. This didn't last as long as he had hoped due to a cold, silky voice that suddenly flowed from behind him.

"Well Gent's! Look who we have here. Seems as if you survived after all Snape" What followed happened so fast that he was somewhat dizzy when the motion finally stopped. Crabbe and Goyal had rammed him into the wall and restrained his hands before the thought of getting his wand out even reached his mind. "I'm sure the Dark Lord will be so pleased when we take you back. He seems to be running a little low on supplies. And I know how much you enjoyed our time together down in your lab"

"You keep your filthy hands off me you pathetic excuse for a pure blood wizard" Severus practically growled "You don't even have enough pride to face me one on one, or at least with even numbers. You hide behind you goons and act as it you're the top man, but in reality you're just a snivelling coward"

"Temper temper" taunted the blonde haired man "Is that anyway to greet an old friend. Especially one who is going to be so well rewarded for returning you in a state fit for brewing"

"I'll die before I brew that evil snake anymore, so you would just be better off killing me now"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind after a little…gentle coercion" Malfoy sneered. Taking his wand out the older man pointed in at Severus' defenceless form "_Cru……"_

His casting was interrupted by two castings of_ Expelliarmus_ powerful enough to knock both Crabbe and Goyal out cold on the dirty stone floor of Diagon Ally, and one casting of _Petrificus Totalus_, which easily halted Malfoy's incarnation.

Pulling himself together enough to finally pull out his wand Snape turned to see who his saviours were. And he could not help but smile when his eyes caught sight of the trio, school supplies in tow.

* * *

Thats the latest guys. Please please please please please review. Let me know if you think it works. This chapter is going to be important for somelater ones! I'm hopefully going to have chapter 16 up soon 


	16. Out with the Old

All Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just taking them out for a breath of fresh air. The story is my own. Please read and review.

* * *

The quiet atmosphere in the Leaky Cauldron was brought to an abrupt end when three teenagers, one very annoyed dark haired man and three tightly bound death eaters burst through the doors. Tonks was somewhat relieved to see Severus back since she had been waiting for him for some time, her Butterbeer now warm from the time it had spent sat on the rickety wooden table before her. She was about to ask what had happened when she noticed the dark bruise forming along his right cheek. 

"I don't remember you saying you were shopping for pupils Sev" she jibed, quirking her eyebrow in his direction and trying to quell her anger at the sight of his new injury "Then again, neither did you mention getting any new decorations for Azkaban either, not that I think they'll turn these three away" Malfoy's goons paled considerably at the thought, but of course the blonde haired aristocrat smiled smugly at the young Auror

"Ah Azkaban" Malfoy's smooth baritone seemed to carry a mocking edge to it. "Yes, I have been missing the dear old place. And you should know Nymphadora how good a job they have done keeping me in there the last two times. Now why don't you save us all a lot of hassle and let me go now, rather than drag this incident out making it more difficult for everyone concerned?"

During Malfoy's bid for freedom Nymph had moved over to Severus' side and was examining the mark upon his face. Frowning when he flinched back from her gentle touch. By the time she turned her attention back to the still incarcerated individual before her, her eyes burned with fury. How dare they touch her Severus! He had endured enough in his lifetime, and she was going to make sure these three couldn't harm him again.

"Well then Mr Malfoy, it seems obvious to me that even though you work so closely with the ministry you have managed to overlook the new laws that have been created to govern the intake and keeping of all inmates at Azkaban, so let me bring you up to date ok" her usually soft lilt was now clipped with annoyance, boy she was going to enjoy bringing this cocky man back down to earth. Slipping quickly into her Auror mode she began. "As of the first of this month any and all Wizards and Witches placed in Azkaban for the third or more time, will not be eligible for release and all previous charges can and will be brought forth upon the said Wizard or Witch. No Wizard or Witch will be entitled to plead their case; all charges will be heard before the full Wizengamot. This Law was put forward by the Wizengamot and has been approved and verified by Minister Fudge himself" she smiled, noting now how Malfoy not only looked less confident, but he had also gone oddly quiet. Leaning down to his ear she added "I perhaps should mention, that in light of the threat caused by the return of he-who-shall-not-be-named any individual brought into Azkaban with a Dark Mark receives an immediate Dementors kiss. What do you think they'll say when I point out the ugly thing on your left arm?"

"You're lying" Malfoy then hissed, his anger now rushing to the forefront. "That would put him at risk" motioning to Severus with a nod of his head "and I know the bumbling old fool would never do that" Silently, Severus strode forward and quickly thrush his left forearm under the other mans nose, showing his unblemished skin to all three Death Eaters. It had obviously now dawned on any of them that Severus was walking around Diagon Ally with a t-shirt on, and that to have done so with a Dark Mark would have been suicidal. It was not only the Ministry who were hunting Death Eaters; many individuals had lost loved ones due to the dark unit's actions. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at just the right angle to also see the older mans offered arm and all three smiled at what it implied. Sure, the order had all heard that somehow the Potion Master had lost his brand, but none of them really believed it…until now.

"You'll need these Tonks" Harry said, stepping forward holding out the three wands he had taken from the Death Eaters whilst they had been stunned. "Are you going to be taking them in yourself or do you want to call Moody?" the teenager inquired.

"I think I'll take them in myself. Wouldn't want to miss the experience considering how much trouble they have caused the Order over the years." Using her wand she cast three tight imprisonment spells on the three now worried men, there muffled cries of annoyance the only thing that could be heard from the small boxes that now sat at her feet. "I'll just go now and get it all sorted, the sooner were done with Malfoy and his goons the better we'll all be. Sev?" she called softly "can you make sure these three get back in one piece? I think we've had enough excitement for one day"

"Sure, no problem"

"Thanks. I'll see you later ok" and with that she was gone, along with her three charges.

Turning his attention back to the three teenagers, Severus noticed some of the books that had been placed on the table next to Harry. The top title catching his notice, _Defence from the Dark Arts by Watchya Backnarse. _

"This is a very advanced book" he stated, brows raised in surprise "I've never known any DADA professor using it in the class"

"Oh it's not for class Professor. That's for my own personal study" Harry answered, his tone serious "I decided that is the prophesy is true then I had better start taking things a little more seriously. Having Umbridge at Hogwarts last year has put us seriously behind considering we weren't allowed to practice practical defence. I'm hoping to learn a few of the techniques from this text to attempt to catch up. Ron and Hermione were going to study along with me, we've learnt that we do better working in a team for this type of thing"

"Some of these spells are very difficult to master Mr Potter, and if incorrectly cast can cause a lot of damage" sighing as he looked back at the book in his hand he quickly reached his decision. "I do agree with you needing to train more, I don't want you thinking I'm trying to hold you back or quell your sudden thirst for knowledge. However I do ask you proceed with caution" Severus could not help but admire this sudden yearning in the young man, this sudden need of knowledge. It made him so much like his mother. '_Strange'_ Severus mused _'I'd been so caught up in how much I disliked him for being like James I missed how much like Lilly the boy was' _"We have several weeks left before the new term starts. Do not hesitate to find me should you need something explained or demonstrated. Also, should you want to continue with your Occlumency, you should let me know and we can sort something out. I have a book you should read if you wish to, I'm sure it will clear up some things for you" Severus could not help but smirk at the bemused expressions on the trio's faces. That must have been the only time he had talked to them without being snide or degrading. "Come now, let us get back before the others start to worry"

* * *

Sorry, i know this is another short chapter, but the way i have the story set out i'm finding it difficult to make them longer. I hoped you liked this update. 

So how many of you got the joke about the author of the book? some of my friends got it and some didn't. Let me know if you did.

Please review. i like to know what people thought of the last update befoe i start on the next.

Kazza, if your reading this, i did change my spelling of Auror, thanks for pointing that one out. i haven't had the time to go back and change the chapters before hand though.


	17. And in with the new

All characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just giving them a slight twist for my own works. The story is my own. Please please please read and review.

* * *

The three dark robes figures were thrust unceremoniously into a circular room, unbound and unarmed and watched helplessly as the rooms seats high above there cowering forms filled with the wizarding worlds Wizengamot, Dumbledore among them Also present were several ministry Auror's, Tonks standing smugly at the front of them all. Minister Fudge then entered the room through a large oak door, the aged hinges creaking loudly as the wood was pushed aside. This was an old room which hadn't seen much use over the past few hundred years.

"Lucius Malfoy, David Crabbe and Jason Goyal. You stand before this gathering to answer to the charge of being Death Eaters and therefore plotting high treason against that of the Wizarding World. You have already been examined by several different Auror's who are now gathered here and ALL have confirmed the existence of the Dark Mark upon your skin. The punishment for this is death by Dementors Kiss, which will be carried out now to avoid dragging out this ghastly business" Glancing around at the regal gathering he queried "Dose anyone here object?" The room went so quiet that it seemed as if it were suddenly emptied of life. "So be it" glancing back down toward the three now condemned men and ordered "Release the Dementors"

If you had never seen a Dementor before or knew nothing of there purpose of existence you may be tricked into thinking they were gentle creatures upon your fist glance. The slow graceful movements they had held not even a hint of the ruthless killer that lay beneath the exterior. The flow of there robes was as if they were floating through water. This effect was oddly hypnotic to those that now looked upon the three slowly descending forms which had been released into the room. But those present were no fools, and knew exactly what it was they were about to witness. Dementors were the vilest of creatures, evil through and through. Though, in truth, this was not a fault of their own, it was the way they were created to be, and in act they were created for, they were perfect. The irony of the situation was not lost on those present. Here were three of the Wizarding Worlds most evil enemies about to be brought to justice by three of the Wizarding Worlds most evil creations. How they all hoped for a day when such things would no longer be necessary.

Tonks forced herself to not move her gaze away from the suffering forms before her as they fought to keep there soul attached to there body for every second they could, and as expected, Malfoy was the last of them to fall, being that he was the stronger willed of the three. It was odd, the strange feeling of loss she felt as his demise. He had been one of her most hated adversaries, and yet, he had been perhaps, the most worthy of the Orders time, other than Voldemort of course. Glancing over to her right she caught Dumbledore's eyes with her own, and saw that her thoughts were mirrored there too. Nodding slightly to the elder wizards to indicate she would like to leave with him they began to move towards the same large doors the minister had entered through. Neither of them saw the smug smile that graced Fudge's lips as they left, neither did they see him order two Auror's to escort him to the Hogwarts grounds. In Fudge's eyes, this day was far from done.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Three sets of footsteps echoed off the dull grey stone floor of the dungeons at a quickened pace. It hadn't taken the Trio even a day back at the school before their highly active curiosity had gotten the better of them and they had gone in search of Snape. What could they say, having him be civil to them in the Leaky Cauldron had been a shock to their systems to say the least, but for him to offer his assistance was simply unheard of. However, the teenagers were not ones to pass up an open invitation, and Snape knew much Harry would need to know. As a result of this Harry now strode determinately towards the potions lab, knowing full well that was most likely where the man would be.

"Are you sure he meant it Harry?" queried Ron. He was still somewhat suspicious of the dark haired man and had been reminding the others that Snape loved nothing more than setting others up for a fall. The red head had always been the last to adapt to changes such as this and had only tagged along as it had been apparent that he would have been left alone otherwise.

"It's gonna be fine Ron, stop worrying" the messy haired youth replied, knocking confidently on the closed door before them. A short time later they were called to enter. This was something Snape would never have done in the past; his over suspicious mind would not have allowed him too. In days gone by he would have gone to the door, placed his best scowl on his face and hoped that he would be able to scare away anyone standing on the other side. He was always sure to have his wand in his hand concealed behind the door of course, just in case. Now however, he seemed much more at ease with his surroundings. It seemed as if he had realised finally that this was Hogwarts, there was no place safer. "Professor?" Harry inquired, poking his head around the now semi open door. Catching the other mans eye's Harry noted that he was organising his potion stores "We're not disturbing you are we?"

"Not at all, come on in" he answered in a most unsnapeish way. "We'll be with you in a moment"

"We'll" inquired Hermione, who was trying not to look uncomfortable with a larger Ron attempting to hide behind her slight form. She couldn't help but smile when her Professor pointed out Willin who was contentedly playing with a small ball of paper on a near by table. A laugh escaped her lips when she also noticed the small hoop standing on the surface; Snape's bird was playing Basketball. "Awwwww that's sooooo cute" she crooned, causing all three males to roll there eyes at the over enthusiastic girl.

A few minutes later he had finished and closed up the small cabinet he had been working at. "Now Harry, how can I help?" he asked.

Harry blanched at that, since when had he been Harry and not Potter? Glancing quickly to his two best friends he noted the shocked expressions on there faces too, obviously they hadn't missed the significance to that either. _'Well'_ Harry mused _'if he's willing to put the animosity aside, then I guess I can too'_.

"I was hoping sir, that you might be willing to teach us some new spells" Straight to the point. Harry gave himself a pat on the back for that, he had known that if he had beat around the bush he would have just have ended up not making much sense.

"Did you bring your new book" the Professor inquired, easily slipping into teacher mode. Harry shook his head in the negative and looked slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten the text after Snape had seemed so impressed that the younger man had brought it. "Ah well I wont really be able to teach you anything of much use today then, but perhaps I could show you a couple I know you wont know"

"How do you know we won't know them? You've never even taught us defence before" Hermione inquired, she obviously thought he didn't realise how much self study she did. As if anyone had seen much of the girl without her head buried in a book of some sort.

"Because I've only just finished writing them" he answered quickly, making no big deal over the fact that he had just admitted that he was a Spell Writer, which was a rare talent. "Shall we move to an empty classroom? I wouldn't want to have to replace my supplies again" The closest empty room was only round the corner from the lab and soon Severus found himself immersed in the company of three over eager teenagers. "Lets start with something easy shall we?" he asked, and then moved to retrieve a large locked chest from the other side of the room, this was the reason he had chosen this particular room. He didn't know why had had felt the urge to do this, but it simply felt right to do so.

"That's the un-opening chest" she informed the other two quickly, having recognised the box and knowing that their knowledge of the history of Hogwarts wasn't as good as her own. "Each of the founders were said to have placed something in there and then placed all known locking spells on the bindings, creating a chest no one has been able to open since it was sealed. No one knows what was placed in there now, that information was lost"

"Let's open it then shall we, and see if we can answer the riddle?" Snape asked, keeping his voice soft and devoid of the pride he felt at being able to show anyone this particular spell. He had worked on it for months, tweaking it to perfection. "This is the spell I'll show you today" Pointing his wand tip straight at one of the four brass clasps that held the chest tightly closed he said the incantation _"Effringo"_ jabbing at the lock twice with his wand and following the motion with one quick flick straight up. To the trio's surprise the clasp sprang open. "Now you all try one of the others" It took Harry just one try to get his to open, much to Snape's pride. '_It would be nice to have a student like him for this'_ he mused _'Someone who would learn things quickly and appreciate its use'_. It took Ron and Hermione a few tries more but finally the last lock broke and the chest slowly creaked open. Inside lay four smaller boxes, each etched with the symbol of one of the founders

"One each?" Harry asked. The others nodded in agreement "Professor, you should take the Slytherin" Harry stated, "We'll draw straws for the others"

"No we won't Harry" Hermione countered "You must have Gryffindor" Ron agreed with this readily, Harry was to everyone the heir of Gryffindor as much as Snape was of Slytherin. "I'll take Ravenclaw and you Hufflepuff Ron?"

"Sounds good to me" the youngest Weasley male stated, not wishing to have himself associated with the house known for study. That was much more Hermione's thing. Hufflepuff he didn't mind, a house known for loyalty, not that much different from Gryffindor in his own opinion.

Each member of the group reached into the chest, the musky aged smell reaching their nostrils, and each removed their assigned box. Just as the last was removed from the larger chests gaping lid, it slammed shut and the four clasps suddenly sprang back to life, shutting the larger container tight again. For a few seconds after nothing happened, then slowly words began to form above the locked container in white wispy letters.

_The four who found this chest locked tight_

_And four who broke the spell_

_The four who choose their box by right_

_Shall surely live to tell_

_Of evil in this land so pure that all who see it flee_

_The four who hold our power so pure_

_Shall go down in history_

_The four who fight now side by side_

_One teacher and students three_

_Shall purge this land of all that's snide_

_You'll fight one night for all you see_

_When the Fifth unknown joins your side._

_You'll ensure that Hogwart's will always stay free._

"Oh great" deadpanned Harry "Just what I need, another prophesy" looking at the other three in the room he said "We'll open these together" and so they did. In the bottom of each box lay a pendent on a chain, oddly enough Hermione's was the only one on a feminine chain, as if it were meant to be. Each pendent bore the symbol of the founder it belonged too. One Lion, one Snake, one Raven and one Badger "I guess we put these on then"

The chains were cold as they slipped them over there necks, binding each other to each other till the end of the war. As soon as all four pendants were in place they began to emit colours, Severus' a deep green, Harry crimson red, Hermione a deep blue and Ron a bright yellow. In the middle of the four colours shining from the pendants was a deep purple hue, which Severus thought must belong to the unknown fifth, whoever that may be. The four looked each other in the eyes, understanding flowing between them, as for now there were no needs for words. This was their purpose, they knew it, their part to play, and oddly it felt as if it always should have been. One Teacher and students three. The Trio had now officially become a Quartet; just one more member was missing.

* * *

Thats it for this update folks, i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it. Please review if you want chapter 18 up! A new character is planned to be introduced in the next part. It's already in progress and i hope to have if finished by tomorrow, but if you want it posted before the end of the weekend you know what to do. Review Review Review. 


	18. Dark Strangers

All characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just giving them a slight twist for my own works. The story is my own. Please please please read and review. I hope you all like this update. I think this one will turn out to be a long chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

It had never occurred to Harry quite how big the great hall was, as when it was filled with the busy bustling lives of the school pupils it always seemed so much less extensive. But now, as he, Severus, Hermione and Ron sat at the head table awaiting Dumbledore's return he took time to appreciate the room all anew. The room's high vaulted ceiling reflected another pleasant day, shining with a warm blue sky, now slowly dimming down to a nice orange hue as the evening set in. Dumbledore and Tonks had been gone for a long time. The calming effect of the evening as it set in was added to by the small flock of Sparrows which had perched on the ledge of one of the amazing windows and were happily twittering away, obviously content to stay there for the night. The view from the head table was much better than that he was accustomed to from the Gryffindor table and it was easy to see now how it was that the Professors always managed to see everything going on in the room, even when it was full. The slight height advantage given from the head table being set on a different level, and that the fact the pupils were arranged smallest to largest meant that every single pupil in the room was always in the view of at least one professor. Harry quietly shifted and wrapped his cloak slightly tighter around his shoulders; the evening was arriving with a slight chill and the t-shirt he wore beneath his cloak was not quite enough to keep it at bay. He wished now he had done as Severus had suggested and changed before coming down here. The head of the Slytherin house had slipped on a nice summer long sleeved green top before setting out to the great hall, and he was now showing no signs of discomfort. Harry took this quiet moment to actually study the man before him now, much changed from the professor he knew before. Simply the fact that he was sitting in the school dressed in Muggle clothing spoke volumes. Let alone the fact that his hair was no longer greasy and tied back into a neat ponytail, and of course, the eyes. They had been so dark and unforgiving before, bottomless, as if they had seen all the horrors of the world and then more. At this Harry had to wonder what exactly the ex-spy had seen during his 20 years working for Dumbledore, and if he would ever be willing to speak of it. At the moment the older man looked content, studying the small piece of wood he held in his hands. The wand was beautiful, they had all agreed, and was such a precious gift for anyone to give. The new knowledge the trio had received about the nature of Severus' relationship with the much liked Tonks was surprising but welcomed news to the youngsters. They had thought the adults had been acting strangely in the Leaky Cauldron earlier that day, and the fact that Snape had trusted then with the information showed that this new found trust ran both ways. It was a welcome change. 

Harry was snapped out of his musings as he heard the approaching footfalls in the Atrium, moving towards the Great Hall at pace. At first he had been relieved, believing it to finally be the Headmaster and Tonks returning with news, however, it quickly because apparent that there was more than two people approaching the room. Snape stood, gently placing his wand on the table before him and was about to tell the trio to get out of view whilst he had a look at who was comming, when the large doors burst open, revealing a sight they had all wished to never see again. One smug Minister Fudge, one equally smug and still disgusting Dolores Umbridge and two young fresh faced Aurors' who were still dressed in training robes, obviously not yet fully qualified.

"I'm afraid Headmaster Dumbledore is not here Minister" voiced Snape "He should be back shortly if you wouldn't mind waiting" He gestured to some empty seats at the end of the Slytherin table by way of invitation. Fudge's smugness spread even further across his face, if such a thing was possible.

"Oh no need. Were here to see you anyway. No point in bothering Dumbledore with this" gesturing to the two youngsters behind him Fudge ordered "Seize him" He had obviously chosen these two because they were young and eager to please, almost too much so and they sprang on a startled Snape with such force he was knocked back into the table, forcing his wand to roll off the other side and beneath Dumbledore's head chair. The noise of this disturbed the roosting Sparrows and they fledto find a quieter place to sleep "Severus Snape, you are hereby charged with being a Death Eater and therefore condemned to death by Dementors Kiss after a trial, which in your case I should think will be rather short" moving over to the now captive individual Fudge leaned down and whispered in his ear "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to get what you deserve. Dumbledore may have been able to protect you up until now, but this new law he has championed with the Ministry left no holes in it for you to slip out of. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer Snape, and rejoice in knowing there is one less worry in my life"

"Dumbledore will NOT allow this" Harry yelled, his shock quickly taking a back seat to anger

"Dumbledore is not here" Umbridge smirked "Minister Fudge is therefore in charge of this situation and as he says, the prisoner will be coming with us"

"But he's not a Death Eater" Harry's green eyes now blazed with barely contained fury, showing some of the firey temper he inherited from his mother"He's done nothing but HELP the Ministry in this war. Many more people would have died if he had not passed along his information?" Seeing Fudge shake his head in denial at what he was being told Harry forged on. "You will never learn to listen will you? For a year I told you Voldemort had returned, for a year you called me a liar, someone simply trying to stir up trouble and now you have finally come to believe me in that respect, once again you fail to listen. Do you honestly think I wouldn't know if he was a Death Eater! It's my job to finish this war, my job to recognise evil, and you have the gall to suggest I don't know when I'm standing next to it. Professor Snape is as much as a Death Eater as I am"

"Is that a confession boy" Screeched Umbridge, she was obviously reviling in the power this situation had given her.

"And you" he continued turning to face one of the five people he hated more than any other on this earth, though now that list was down to three, thanks to Lucius being executed and Snape seemingly being a changed man. All Harry had to deal with now was Voldemort, Draco and this vile creature who he now had the misfortune of speaking to. "You dare to show your face here again. You're nothing but a power hungry Witch who would do anything to keep herself on top. You caused nothing but chaos here last year" turning to Fudge he asked "You do realise it was here fault that the DA was formed?" Harry absently ran his hand over the scaring of the words 'i shall not tell lies' that still marred his young skin.

"Huh, Dumbledore's Army" Fudge spat

"Actually it means the Defence Association" piped in Hermione, determined to get her shot at the hated individuals "Honestly, how anyone brought in to teach defence could believe we would learn enough simply through studying theory and not doing any practical is a joke, therefore we were forced to take matters into our own hands and in all fairness, we probably learnt more on our own than the toad would have if she had allowed us to practice " Snape sniggered at this, he had also believed that was a stupid idea implemented by the woman, however his outburst earned him nothing more than a sharp elbow into his stomach from one of the two holding him.

"Why you" spat a now red faced Ron. All three awash with anger, the students began to round on the unwanted guests reaching for their wands,only to be stunned and bound by the other Auror who had been waiting to show his worth to his boss.

"Very good" commented Fudge "Shall we go. Take him straight to the chamber, we wont waste any time with this case" and with that the four turned to leave, dragging a now highly panicked Snape behind them. All the trio could do was watch helplessly and hope Dumbledore would return soon. Time was of the essence.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Albus knew something was amiss as soon as he walked up to the front doors of the school, both of which stood wide open, as did the doors to the Great Hall. He had not expected however, to find three Gryffindor's bound and stunned lying on the cold stone floor. With one quick flick of his wand the three were released and sped to the two arrivals as one mass of aggravated noise.

"Calm down" Tonks insisted "Your not making and sense"

"Minister Fudge and Umbridge have just been here and arrested Professor Snape! They say he's to be put on trial and face Dementors for the charge of being a Death Eater, we must hurry" Harry urged "I'm sorry sir, Tonks, they wouldn't listen to us, we tried to reason with them" his head lowered apologetically

"I can see you tried children, and were detained for it" Albus had a look on his face none of those present had seen before on his normally kind visage, pure anger "Call the Order, we must hurry" he barked. Tonks set about calling in reinforcements whilst Harry and Ron moved off with Dumbledore. Hermione stayed back only long enough crawl under the table and grasp the smooth wooden shaft there. Running to catch up with the headmaster and her two best friends she silently pocketed Snape's wand.

Fudge was about to be set upon by the entire Order.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was nearly unheard of for the chamber to be used twice in a single day, but yet again the seats were full and a trial had started. Only this time there was a single bloodied and bruised individual being looked down upon by those in the seats above. Minister Fudge stood once again at the front of the room conducting the trial.

"Severus Snape. You stand before this gathering to answer to the charge of being a Death Eater and therefore plotting high treason against that of the Wizarding World. The punishment for this is death by Dementors Kiss" Glancing around at the regal gathering he queried "Dose anyone here object?"

"We object" came the roughened voice of Remus Lupin as the doors burst open. It had been a full moon the night before and his eyes shone brighter than usual, the wolf had not yet fully left the man, and he was here to protect a member of the pack.

"And who would we be?" Asked Umbridge, still firmly planted at Fudges side. One by one the Order entered the room and introduced themselves.

"Remus Lupin"

"Dedalus Diggle"

"Elphias Doge"

"Arabella Doreen Figg"

"Rubeus Hagrid"

"Hestia Jones"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Alastor Moody"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Bill Weasley"

"Charlie Weasley"

"Molly Weasley"

"Fred Weasley"

"George Weasley"

"Ron Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter" a collective gasp echoed around the room as Harry entered

"Aberforth Dumbledore"

"Albus Dumbledore" stepping forward before the entire group, his brother standing at his side for the first time in many years Dumbledore continued. "You may all know us better as The Order of the Phoenix however" Albus looked down at Severus in the pit bellow and took in his state "Harry?" he questioned quietly.

"He wasn't a mess when they took him sir" the youth replied, Harry glared at the Minister, was accussing Snape of still being a Death Eater not enough, they had to beat the man too.

"Don't lie to me Dumbledore; everyone knows that the Order doesn't allow children to form its ranks" balked Fudge, his eyes taking in the mass of youngsters.

"In the past yes, that was true. However, these gifted children before you have seen and done much for our cause, have fought as much as we have over the past few years and they wanted so much to be a part of the end to this outrageous injustice, that they were all sworn in on the way here"

"What injustice Dumbledore" Umbridge's voice was so high at this time that those unfortunate enough to be near her had to shield their ears from the noise. "This law that all those with a mark be dealt with is your own, you cannot pick and choose"

"Well then obviously this court has been too quick to judge as it is clear to me that no one has checked my boy's arm. Severus has no Dark Mark" Another collective gasp went around the room, followed by murmurings of disbelief.

"You lie again old man" the Minister spat, his anger now getting the better of him "or do you forget that time he thrust that disgusting Mark beneath my nose to prove that Voldemort was back? I do not need any more proof than that"

"I'm not denying that Severus once had a Mark, that business was dealt with some time ago during his original trial in which I proved that he was our spy and his future was intrusted to me. Of course he had to be marked to get into the inner circle, how else was he to do it. The point I am now making is that he no longer is marked and therefore void of the new law." Dumbledore's voice was once again cool and calm, knowing he had this situation under control for the time being. "Now I ask you again Minister, has anyone checked my boy's arm?" Nothing but silence followed for quite a few minutes until a black robed man stood up from the shadows where he had been concealed. This figure looked even more mystifying than the old professor Snape used to, clad fully in black he had his robe flung around his face covering his mouth and nose, his vivid eyes framed by that of his pure black locks. An intense gaze fixed firmly on Minister Fudge.

"The man asked you a question Minister"

"You speak out of turn Aspen; this is none of your concern"

"Actually, as a member of the ministry I believe it is my duty to see to it that all trials be conducted fairly and without prejudice. Now answer the question" The man's voice, Tonks noted, was slightly similar to that of Sev's, however, it lacked some of the smoothness her man's timber contained.

"No" Fudge finally relented "It has not been checked this day, but as I said I have seen the Mark before branded onto his skin. I need no more proof than that"

"I am afraid minister, that I and the rest of this gathering do need that proof" moving towards the door this stranger stopped to share a quick look with Dumbledore, their eyes connecting for only the briefest of moments. "If you would give me a few minutes I will personally go down there and look before the entire congregation, Dumbledore's claim that he is no longer marked must be fully investigated" Quickly, the manleft the room, his robe gliding behind him.

"This is nonsense Cornelius" Umbridge whispered urgently into the Ministers ear "They will convince everyone here that the man is not guilty and we both know he is, do it now while we have the chance"

"I can not and will not go against the gathering woman, my position as minister hangs in the balance"He heard her sigh in aspiration

"I had hoped it would not come to this but, Cornelius" she called, and he turned to look her straight in the eyes "_Impero_" Seeing his eyes mist over she ordered "Do it"

His sudden calling for the Dementor to be released confused the guards to the point that they did just that, but Tonks had seen the Witch cast the curse and had already moved to intervene. She hit Umbridge with such force that the podgy woman fell over the rail guarding the vast drop from the walkwayabove, and she landed with a dull thud, her head at an odd angle to her body, blood slowly oozing from her mouth. Dolores Umbridge was dead.

The room gasped however, and cries of outrage and disgust went up as the hovering form set upon the defenceless man. Tonks turned just in time to see Severus fall to his knees as the Dementor made its first pass.

"Severus" She cried "I'm coming hang on" as she fled the room the monster settled above him intent on finishing its meal. All those above were helpless to do anything, the angle was just too great to risk firing a spell, they may have hit Severus instead.

The lower doors suddenly burst open with an immense light, and a great Stallion Patronus galloped into the room and struck the Dementor with its hooves whilst rearing up. The Dementor quickly fled from its meal just as the dark stranger appeared in the doorway, his wand grasped firmly in his hand. Tonks was close on his heals. She managed to grab Severus' shouldersjust before his head struck the floor and cradled him close, his had on her lap,cursing everything for always having these things happen to him. Frantically she placed her hand on his clammy neck and concentrated.

"Oh thank Merlin" she cried "He's got a pulse, He's still alive" The Order members relaxed considerably then. "She put the _Imperius Curse_ of Fudge, I saw her do it" she called, motioning to the dead woman before them, and then back to the highly startled Minister who was looking around utterly bewildered.

By this time the dark stranger had moved over to her side and was examining Severus' left forearm "He has no mark" he called after a few moments, although if he had admitted it to himself, he hadn't believed he would. He glanced then over to the crumpled form of Umbridge, he clothing all out of place and now bloodstained "However, she does" indicating the ugly brand now visible on her pale skin.

* * *

There you all go, my longest chapter yet. i hope you enjoyed it. i loved doing this one. Review please, let me know that you think. 

It occurred to me that i didn't explain the spell i had Severus teach the trio in the last chapter, so for those of you who were wondering _Effringo_ has a rough latin translation of **to break open**.


	19. Peas in a Pod

All characters belong to J K Rowling; I'm just giving them a slight twist for my own works. The story is my own. Please please please read and review. I hope you all like this update

* * *

Aspen walked around the Hogwarts grounds paying close attention to his surroundings. It was much different from Durmstrang where he had been forced to go by his mother as a child. How he had hated that cold desolate place with its prejudice against the muggle born Wizards and Witches of the world. If anything good had come form his schooling there it was that he was well adapted to defending himself. The amount of Dark Arts flowing around that place had been staggering. But at least he had never been picked on and had in his years there collected a good number of friends. The man currently lying in the infirmary had not had such an easy time of it at school; as he had been told by the others from the Order that he had talked to. It was obvious that this Tonks was involved with him, and that was good as Aspen did like her. The bubbly attitude, underscored by that fierce temper reminded him so much of his own wife Adele. They would be great friends he knew, if they were ever to meet and get to know one another. Who knew what the future held for them all. When he had told Dumbledore he was employed at the Ministry as an Unspeakable the Headmaster had suddenly become very interested in offering him a place within the Order. Not that he hadn't been offered before, he had saved Severus' life and that in itself had gained him the trust of the organisation. He had been asked to think about joining as soon as they had reached the school, that was two days ago. He had written to his wife soon after, asking her of her opinions on the matter, his family were strong supporters of the Order, had been since they had heard of the group.However Aspen had much more to think about than himself. Would taking a position within the Order put his family at risk? And what of Fudge, he was already livid over his actions at the trial; would he joining those who the Minister saw as adversaries cause him too loose his job? There were so many questions. 

Just then the small Tawny Owl named Twitter he had borrowed from the schools Owlery landed on the wall beside him, his wife's answer to his letter tied securely to his talon. Taking the note he slipped the bird a treat. He had been expecting the letter today and as such had been sure to pick some up upon leaving the quarters he had been assigned for his stay. The bird took off after one friendly nip and raced back to the Owlery ready to finally get some sleep, leaving Aspen to read in peace. Lifting the note before opening it, he sniffed, smelling her scent on the parchment, rose and lavender. She always remembered to charm it for him when he was away from home. Sitting down then beneath a tree in the shade he gently broke the family seal and began to read.

_My Dearest B_

_I am glad to hear that you are alright love, and enjoying your time at Hogwarts. It sounds as if it is a fine institution and I'm sure our son will love his time there. He must have read your letter about the place a hundred times over, and each time he gets so excited about this coming school year. As to your questions, joining the Order would be a great honour and I will back you if you should decide to do this. Just remember I am proud of you whatever you decide to do. You saved an innocent man, and that will never be forgotten by those who love and care for him, even though they do not yet fully understand your reasons behind it. They will respect you for it whatever the outcome. As to your job at the ministry, Fudge would be a fool to fire you however, you have said so yourself that you have not been happy there for some time. Perhaps it's time you looked for a different place of employment; we have enough money to live comfortably for a while, that is no problem. _

_I will say however that certain subjects need to be dealt with before you decide anything; I know you understand what it is I speak of. The outcome of that will dictate much of what our future holds I believe. I wish you well in this love and pray that it all works out well for both you and us._

_All my love as always, A xx_

_(Your son has asked me to ask you to say hello to Professor Snape for him, it seems they may have hit it off in Diagon Ally)_

Smiling to himself Aspen carefully folded the parchment and put it securely in his robes pocket, it was placed carefully behind the other piece of parchment and one photo he had placed there that morning. He mused over his wife's reply for a few seconds whilst still comfortably settled by the tree. She was right, he did have other skills and he could easily find another job. He had been lulled into the Ministry because of his degree as a Potions Master, they had offered him a good wage for the work he did and at first he had found the jobs stimulating and fulfilling, however now, his days seemed much the same, one dragged over into the next, nothing changing, nothing new. But Adele was right, he knew everything must be out in the open before he could make up his mind. It was time to face the past. And with that thought in mind, Aspen stood, brushed off the dirt from his pants and started to make his way over to the infirmary. Better to get it done sooner, before he had the chance to run.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Entering the ward Aspen was amused to see Severus Snape sitting up in bed refusing to drink a potion, the scene bringing back memories from a time long ago it seemed.

"Severus" the aspirated Medi-witch snapped "Will you just drink it so I can go and get a cup of tea. For crying out loud man you brewed it yourself"

"Poppy I feel fine, can't I just go" He complained. It wasn't that he disliked the Witch, it was that he had simply spent far too much of the summer cooped up in a hospital bed and he wanted out. He longed to go for a walk with Nymph and just spend a lazy afternoon by the lake with her, basking in her company. Poppy sighed, clearly understanding. She had seen the relationship develop and knew he longed to go.

"I'm sorry Severus. You know I can't release you just yet. This is the last one I swear, and you can leave this evening if you're still feeling alright. I should keep you till morning but…" she stopped suddenly and smiled as he took the vial and downed it in one go. Apparently, the promise of releasing him some 12 hours early paid off

"There, happy now woman?" he asked "But you had better keep your promise, otherwise you might find the outside of your next batch of potions coated in some substance that will make you grow a beard for a week" he warned

"Severus, there's no such thing" she teased back as she walked away, but laughed all the same when she heard him mutter something about no potion being beyond him. She made sure to note on his file to release him for the supper meal, just in case.

Aspen stepped forward once the Witch was safely in her office, his black robe still firmly in place. He had not let anyone see his face, just as a precaution. He smiled seeing the older man huff slightly. This was the opening he had been waiting for.

"You didn't change much did you?" he queried, trying to keep the tension out of his voice, and failing miserably. Severus turned his eyes to him quickly, not having realised the man was in the room until he had spoken

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't changed much" He repeated, taking another step into the room "You were fussy about potions when you were small too"

"Do I know you?" Severus asked, something tugging at the back of his mind.

"A long time ago we knew each other very well. I'm sad to say that's not the case any more" Aspen was now only about 3 steps away from the edge of the bed that Severus was settled on "She was right though, she said I would know when I saw you. And I did. Even before Fudge called your name I knew exactly who you were, I knew it here" he said, placing his hand on his heart.

"Who?" Severus asked "Who said that" the feeling was getting stronger, there was something in the man's eyes.

"She said, after all we'd been through I'd know. And I did" he muttered to himself more than anything, almost unbelieving. But then, sheer determination etched on his face he brought his eyes up to meet Severus' "Mother said I'd know you when I found you brother"

"Brendan?" Severus asked on a shaky breath

"Hello Severus" Aspen had to choke back a sob as he suddenly found himself tightly embraced in his brother's arms. No words were needed right now, they just held each other for a long time, basking in the fact that they could simply enjoy that pleasure after so many years apart. Finally the younger of the two asked. "Want to get out of here?"

It took Severus less than a minute to get dressed before they silently slipped through the doors. Poppy was going to be so mad.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So after we left Mother brought us a house close to the beach in Southern Wales. It was a wonderful place to live. Then at 11 I was sent to Durmstrang go get my education. It took Mother Months to find out where you had been sent. She had wished then to write to you, but was fearful of Father finding out where we were and so we had to remain silent. She missed you so much Severus. Every year on your birthday she would be so quiet, so depressed and I knew she was thinking of you. Thinking of how she was denied even the smallest amount of contact such as being able to send you a card. There were times when she would sit at the dinner table and drift off into space, and I knew she was thinking about you. Wondering where you were and what you were doing. Wondering if you were happy" Brendan sighed slightly and added in a hushed tone "I'm sorry to have learnt that your childhood was not an easy one brother. And that things have been so rough for you lately. But I need to ask if what I have been told is the truth, did you really try to kill yourself not long ago"

"I did" Severus replied truthfully, he did not want his new relationship with his brother to be built on lies "Things just got too much for me, to many things happening all at once and I couldn't cope with it all. But much has gotten better since, and then there's Nymph of course" Severus glanced back down to the photo his brother had given him upon arriving at this spot. It was of the two of them and their mother on a warm summers day, all smiles. He had been happy when Brendon had said it was his to keep, knowing his elder brother would not have anything like it. But right now he looked at it not for the fact he wanted to see the smiling faces but because he did not want to look into his brothers eyes now he had admitted that fact.

"I can tell you love her"

"I do, but I haven't told her in words yet, but I think she knows it anyway. She has brought such a light into my life by simply being a part of it" Chuckling to himself slightly Severus asked "Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to a man who loves a woman as much as you do" pulling the letter out of his pocket Brendan added "Oh yeah, my Son asked that I sat hello to Professor Snape for him"

"You're Son? You mean I'm an Uncle" Severus blurted out "That's great"

"You've meet my Wife and Son already. He was lost in Diagon Ally and you helped him find his mother. You remember your namesake right?"

"Oh yes" Severus smiled "he was a wonderful child if I remember correctly" sighing he added "Poor kid though, being named after me" both men laughed. "So where did the name Aspen come form? Did mother ever get married again?"

"No, she never did, though there were some men who came in and out of her life. Father would not give her a divorce and she always felt like she was cheating so the relationships never lasted. She came up with Aspen not too long after we left. Snape isn't a widely used name and she was again worried that the old man would find us, but not wanting to cut all ties with you she decided to use the name Aspen. Think about it Sev, Aspen is an anagram of Snape"

"So it is"

"So what do you teach?" the younger man asked, really curious as to what his brother had decided to do with his life.

"I'm the Potions Master here, so that's what I teach"

"You're joking right"

"No why?" Brendan laughed heartily at that

"I'm a Potions Master too, got my qualification at 23"

"22" replied Severus, not really believing they had both chosen the same career, even though they had both loved potions when they were small.

"Dumbledore has asked me to join the Order. I think I might. I'm going to leave the Ministry too; I don't think I can work for Fudge anymore"

"I think" Severus stated "That you would be a fine addition to the Order" he was about to continue when a high pitched shout reached their ears

"SEVERUS SNAPE, THERE YOU ARE" Poppy had found their hiding place.

"Come on, lets introduce you to the others properly brother" giving Brendan a helping hand up Severus reached across and flicked his cape to fall back down his back and smiled, the family resemblance was startling.

* * *

Finally, the brothers meet. I have been looking forward to doing this chapter for a while. I hope it didn't let anyone down. Some of you have been speculating about the unknown fifth, i can say now that that particular chapter is stilla fewaway. Just out of curiosity, who do you all think it's going to be? 


	20. The Independent Hogwarts

Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling; I'm just lending some of the characters for a while for a little play. The story is my own idea, any and all feedback welcome.

* * *

"…Of all the idiotic, unreasonable, stubborn people I know Severus Snape you must be the worst. When I say you can go in the evening I mean in the evening. If you ever dare leave my care again before my say so you will rue the day we ever crossed paths young man. Do you hear me? And should you find yourself in need of my care in the future you can rest assured that you will be bound to whichever bed it is your placed in and not released until I give the all clear. Twice…twice this summer you have taken it upon yourself to discharge yourself, twice this summer I have been running around franticly looking for you, getting myself all worked up and then you have the cheek to be happily sitting out here in the sun, all smiles, as if you don't have a care in the world" Poppy's face was beat red as she lead the two grown men back towards the castle, her anger had reached breaking point and she would be dammed if she was going to let him get away with only a light telling off this time. "You do realise we nearly lost you the other day? A few moments more and you would have been gone Severus. Do you think so little of my medical skills that you think you know better hmm? Just wait till I tell Albus about this" she practically growled in annoyance 

"I am sorry Poppy" he replied timidly, feeling oddly like a school boy who had been caught red handed as the witch stormed ahead of them towards the grand structure, muttering about taking him to the Headmaster of all people. "I really didn't see the harm, I hadn't intended to be away for so long and had hoped I would be back before you realised I had gone" He regretted those words as soon as they had left his mouth, and he cringed, seeing the witch grow even redder. She spun on him like a savage dog

"Oh so that's how it is, is it?" she boomed "it's ok to leave as long as I don't know about it. Well that's it mister, the deals off. I want you back in that bed after you have had your supper with everyone else and you will NOT move until I say so. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes of course Poppy, crystal clear" he stammered in response, he had never seen the Mediwitch this livid before, and he knew he would have to do something drastic to try and get back into her good books. "Poppy" he called as she began to turn away.

"Yes" tone still clipped. Severus stepped forward then, pushing his pride down as he closed the gap between himself and her, and did the only thing he could think of at that point, as quickly as he could, gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you" he said in a hushed tone "I really didn't think you would be that upset and I apologise"

Poppy stood still, stunned for a few seconds as the two men moved off again continuing their journey back. Finally she relented and rolled her eyes as the whispered to herself "what ever am I going to do with him?"

She didn't hear Brendan's quick "Nicely done Severus"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Upon arriving in the entrance way the three stopped when the noise of raised voices reached their ears, the sound was coming from the Great Hall. Quietly Severus moved over to the large doors and pushed one open slowly, the noise inside dulling out the slight creak of the ancient wood as it protested at being moved.

"If you would simply let me see the man Dumbledore" Fudge shouted in aspiration "I simply want to sort out this mess once and for all"

"Sort out this mess" Albus Dumbledore had been incensed as soon as the Minister had dared to walk into the school as if nothing had happened, and everything the man had said since had done nothing but aggravate the old Wizard more and more "You think you can just walk in here and apologise to him for nearly killing him and then everything will be fine, is that it?" He boomed, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

"That wasn't my fault Dumbledore and you know it. Umbridge had me under the Imperius curse, she saw her cast it" he ranted, gesturing to Tonks with his hand "Don't you dare blame me for her actions; she was being directed by he-who-shall-not-be-named"

"Yes, she did curse you Minister, and the release of the Dementor can be pinned to her, but as I recall you were entirely under your own control when you originally came to this establishment and placed my boy under arrest. Even though you knew his role in the Order, even though you knew how many lives had been saved directly through his information and even though the children who were here tried to tell you that he was not who you thought him to be" stepping closer to Fudge now Dumbledore found that he could not stop the pent up frustration from flowing out of his form towards the short podgy man who stood before him. He must have looked livid he thought, considering Fudge's protection moved into a tighter formation around him "You don't realise Minister that I know the only reason you came here for Severus was to try and prove something to me, you are still worried that I want your precious job at the ministry. You fail to understand that I have no interest in your position, otherwise I would have it already"

"You speak out of turn Dumbledore; you would do well to remember that this school belongs to the Ministry and if you want to keep the position here that you hold so dear I think you may want to re-evaluate your attitude towards me" Fudge's cocky grin was back, obviously he once again believed that he had Albus backed into a corner.

"I think not Minister, because as of now this school is no longer under your jurisdiction. As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I hereby call for a vote of no confidence. Severing ties between Hogwarts and the Ministry until a new Minister is appointed by the powers that be. I will not have you medalling in our affairs any longer and I respectfully ask that you remove yourself from my school and never return" Dumbledore answered Fudge's grin with one of his own "you will soon find out that Hogwarts is strong enough to stand alone, and that we have no need for a Minister who lacks fortitude"

The minutes ticked by as the two men simply stared at each other, each second seeming like an eternity. The few members of the Order who had been in the room before the Minister had arrived stood still, waiting on baited breath to see who would back down first. Then finally, defeated, Fudge turned to leave, only to catch sight of Severus watching the scene through the partly opened door.

"Severus" he called "I wonder if I may have a moment of your time?" Many thoughts ran through Snape's mind then. How easy it would be to just walk away, or better yet how nice it would be to try out some new hexes with his new wand on the detestable man, however, Dumbledore had set the Minister up well and he had no desire to ruin the perfect way Fudge had been 'expelled' by the Headmaster, and so, with some difficulty he replied politely

"With all due respect Minister, I'd rather not"

"But we have much to discuss my boy" the official called.

"Firstly I'm not your boy" Severus ground out through his clenched teeth, he had become fond of the endearment used by Albus and wished for it to only be Albus who used it. It being used by Fudge now was an insult to both the Potions Master and the Headmaster "And secondly we have nothing to discuss, nothing you can say can make up for what happened at the Ministry" with that Severus finally pushed the door open and moved quickly to be besides Tonks, he felt almost starved for her attention, and quickly reached for her hand when he came to her side. It was then Fudge spotted Aspen who had apparently been in Severus' company. _'Finally' _he mused _'someone who I CAN still boss around'_

"Aspen, why are you not at work?" he inquired, a cold tone entering his voice. It was obvious that he didn't appreciate the fact that he had saved Snape's life. If he had simply allowed him to die it would have been simply reported as another Death Eater execution and Fudge would have been hailed a hero for it, now he would have to put up with the headlines about how he managed to loose control of the finest Wizarding School. Aspen for his part seemed not even the slightest bit phased by the Ministers tone as he moved into the great room, his eyes wandering around the ceiling in awe.

"Being here for the last few days has given me time to take a good hard look at my life's priorities Minister and I find that I can no longer stomach the thought of working for such a corrupt organisation. I would like to take this moment to tell you sir that, I quit"

"You can't just walk away from us Aspen, you will never find another job that pays better than the one you have with us. And what of your family, how will you support them?"

"I see no reason to live in the past anymore Minister" Aspen replied almost cryptically. "My family is quite well off and has no reason to hide now it is once again complete. So if you wouldn't mind doing me the honour of calling me by the name I was given at birth. It's time for us to stop hiding"

"And that name would be" asked a now puzzled man

"Why, Brendan Snape, of course"

Gasps of surprise now came from all present, but Brendan's smile was mirrored on the face of his brother. As a united front they would be unstoppable.

"Well that explains a few things" Poppy mummbled to herself.

* * *

That's it for now folks. I hope you liked this update. I have never liked the fact that the ministry owned the school, so i decided to do something about it. At last, no more meddling Fudge. I will reveal the identity of the Unknown Fifth in 2 chapters. I hope you'll find it worth waiting for. I don't thin kany one will be expecting what i do. 


	21. Double Trouble

Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling; I'm just lending some of the characters for a while for a little play. The story is my own idea, any and all feedback welcome.

* * *

Severus shifted softly, trying not to wake the peacefully slumbering woman curled at his side. Poppy had soon relented in her insistence that he return to the infirmary once she had heard the whole story of why he had left and as of such, he had been graced with one of the most amazing nights he had ever spentin Nymphs arms that he had ever had the privilege of sharing, she was his heaven. The evenings unpleasant events which followed Fudge's arrival at the schoolwere still playing on his over active mind and he found that no matter how hard he tried he simply could not go to sleep. Fudge'sapperance at the school had once again dredged up some aspects of his past that he had thought he had put far behind him. If the Minister had still thought him loyal to Voldemort, then how many others shared his opinion? He had nearly lost his life due to Fudge having been so easily missled in his opinions. The thought that others mistrusted him had never bothered him in the past, he had been a spy, it was his job to be questionable, but that was before his life had evolved to encompass two and not one. Tonks was an Aura after all, what would her colleagues think of her now being involved with an ex death eater? The people she had sworn to rid the world of. Would this reflect badly on her in the long run? She had such a long and amazing career before her, how would he affect her future? Sighing quietly he tried once again to unsuccessfully sleep, he was somewhat startled when a few minutes later Nymph's sleep laden voice floated up to his ears. 

"You need to talk to me about it love, and not try and deal with it yourself" slowly she raised herself up on tired limbs to look down at his still too much awake eyes "you must be really riled up Sev, you've been projecting for the last half hour at least" running her hand up his cheek she brushed a stray lock of black hair away from his face and back to where it belonged. "You're a good man" she insisted "and all those who fail to see it now are fools, fools who will see once this war is over exactly what it is you did to keep the lights hopes alive" She leaned down then, gently brushing a kiss over his warm lips and continued "but that's their loss love, because they miss the delight of getting to know the warm honest man that I fell in love with. The man that makes me happy" She slowly settled back down, her head resting on his shoulder and half her body draped over his. She was somewhat relieved to feel him re gain control over his emotions and put them back where they belonged. The interchange they had developed as a result of being intimate was something neither of them had heard of before or antisipated. They could seemingly direct their thoughts and feeling to one another at will when they were in close proximity, however, Severus seemed to lack some control over the process when he was troubled or upset.

"Are you going to go to sleep on me?" he asked a few minutes later when she had made no attempt to move from her position.

"I was thinking about it, you're comfortable and I miss my Godric so you'll have to be a substitute for the night" she answered quietly. A small smirk finding its way to her face knowing that he was about to bite.

"Who's Godric?" True to form Severus had gained a slight confused tone to his voice, a tone Tonks had come to adore. She resisted getting up on her arms again to look down at his face, knowing that he would have those two little lines in between his eyes like he always did when he was confused.

"He's my teddy. He lives on my bed. I've had him since I was here as a student. He's got a Gryffindor robe on and everything. Hence the Name Godric" she fought giggling, knowing what face he would be pulling now "and since he's at home all alone and I'm here with you I'll have to make do" raising herself up again to finally look down at his in his prone position she couldn't help but add "But then again why do I need my Teddy bear when I have my Sevvie Bear?" He scowled at her then, but the scowl was a poor substitutefor those from years gone by. She settled quickly, wanting to be close to him again. She loved the scent of him, the masculine smell that was something uniquely Severus. Toying with the serpentine pendent he wore around his neck she waited to see if she had pushed too far this time, still trying to work out his limits.

"You say he lives on your bed?" he asked innocently

"He dose"

"And you sleep with him every night your home?" he continued "he keeps you warm? Makes you feel safe and secure?"

"He dose" she again responded, not knowing where he was going with this train of thought. She let out a delighted squeal a moment later though, as he suddenly flipped her over on to her back and covered her body with his own.

"In that case I don't think I mind being your teddy" he joked "Having a life that consists of nothing more than living on your bed and sleeping with you seems rather appealing" her laughter was smothered out by the searing kiss he then gave her then, which was followed quickly by the quiet words "I love you Nymph"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Dumbledore called for Severus' quarters as he threw some powder into the floo. The Order had all been gathered in his office for a meeting and both Severus and Tonks were ten minutes late. Placing his aged head through the now open connection he called out.

"Severus my boy" His hail was answered by a feminine squeal and a dull thud, followed by Severus' hearty laugh. A dark figure emerged in the doorway to the bedroom then, shirtless, and still highly amused.

"She fell of the bed" he offered by way of explanation, making the old wizard crack a smile of his own. Oh how he loved to see his boy so happy and care free after so many years of misery. "What can I do for you Albus?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you and Tonks actually had the time spare to join the meeting this morning, or if you would prefer for me to fill you in later my boy?"

"What time is it?" Severus spluttered, now extremely embarrassed himself.

"Ten past eight my dear boy" came the roughened voice in response

"Sorry Albus, I was a little distracted this morning" Severus now stared hard at the Slytherin rug beneath his feet, anything to stop himself looking into the eyes of the headmaster, ashe knew they would be twinkling madly at this situation. "We'll be right up"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Five minutes later a still flushed Tonks entered the Headmasters office, closely followed by Severus. Neither of them was going to make a fuss or excuses about why they were late, the knowing look's thrown their way by the other members told them it would simply be a waste of breath anyway. And so, the two embarrassed but happy late arrivals quickly settled down for the meeting. Tonks taking the last remaining empty seat and Severus resting his arms against her shoulders, unable to keep himself away from her.

"Now were all present" began Albus in a slight jest, earning himself a few quite chuckles"I would like to propose keeping the HQ here at Hogwarts even though the school term is shortly to be upon us. I know it may sound a little odd as I have tried to keep both the school and the Order separate, but I feel that under the current circumstances this would be the best course of action. We have an unused tower that stands within the castle that would make an excellent base. It was spelled with a notice-me-not-charm many years ago and as of such its existence has been, for the better part, very much forgotten" seeing the approval of the others present he continued "The entrance to the tower is located behind the portrait of the four founders, I assume you all know where that is located? Good. The password is set to Flame Wing. I will have the house elves see to the move, you should all feel free to come and go as you please" Tonks could not help but smile at this news, now she had an a legitimate reason to be at Hogwarts during the school term, she had wondered how she would cope with the separation after a month of being inseparable from Severus. As she finally brought her eyes up to meet Dumbledore's, she realised that he too had thought of that situation and obviously approved, she smiled at him in thanks. "Now that is settled I would like to move onto a little school business, if you would bear with me" The others consented, even though those involved were so few of their numbers "We still seem to be lacking a prominent teacher from our staff this year and I was wondering if you would like to consider taking on the position of DADA teacher Severus?" Severus blinked at the Headmaster in slight confusion. He hadn't seen that one comming.

"And what of the Potion Masters position Albus?" he asked, unable to keep all of the joy out of his voice after being asked if he wanted the job he had applied to have for years, one he had aspired to teach.

"Well it seams as if we have gained another Snape in our group who is unemployedand is just as good at brewing potions and general magical defence as the other,and he agreed with me yesterday to take on whichever position you decided to not teach" smiling slightly at the younger man Albus added "the choice is yours" knowing full well what the choice would be. And true to form, Severus accepted to taking on a new teaching position. Hogwarts now had a new DADA Professor and a new Potions Professor, both of whom were Snapes.

This year Hogwarts would see Double Trouble

* * *

Well that's it for this update. Chapter 22 is nearly finished and will be posted as soon as i get some more reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. 


	22. Finding the Fifth

Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling; I'm just lending some of the characters for a while for a little play. The story is my own idea, any and all feedback welcome.

* * *

Severus Snape strode through the halls of the ministry clutching official papers in his hand, these wereto be filed with the employment department. The school may be now officially separated from the Ministry through means of Minister Fudge but Albus had insisted that the changing of positions be handled in the official manner, simply so that no one could pull them up on paper work later on. As usual, he had his three new shadows trailing behind him, Harry, Ron and Hermione had asked to be present when the papers were handed over and signed, to be there when Hogwarts gained what the three of them knew, would be the finest DADA Professor it had even had the privilege to have. In the few days since opening the chest Severus had managed to teach the trio a plethora of new and handy spells which almost made up for those they had not learnt the year before. His no nonsense attitude towards his lessons worked well when doing defence, and they knew that the upcoming year would be fruitful in that respect. Reaching the office they had been directed too the quartet entered a dingy, small, poorly lit office to find a small woman with a podgy face bent over a desk, quill moving quickly as she worked on a piece of parchment before her.

"Can I help you" she inquired in an aged, rattled voice when she realised they were standing before her desk

"Indeed" replied Severus, hisvoice as smooth as always "we need to get these papers officiated and filed before the start of the Hogwarts year and I was told that you were the woman to see about it" Severus handed over the parchments and waited as she pursued them.

"Yes I can deal with these in no time at all. You may wait here if you like or come back in a while to collect them"

"We'll go for a walk I think" and with that they left the woman to work and began to take a leisurely stroll around the huge building, if a stroll around the Ministry could ever be called leisurely. They had walked in silence for a few minutes taking in the various offices they had walked past, the Accidental Magic and Illegal Magical Pets and Animal Hybrids offices catching their eyes as they were quite noisy. Ron swore that he had heard a dragon in the latter, but the others shrugged it off, surly no one would be silly enough to bring a dragon in here, would they? Upon turning around the second corner Severus stopped dead, a look of confusion on his face. Harry began to ask him if he were ok when his teacher reached into his top and pulled out his pendent, it had started to glow faintly. The trio quickly pulled out the pendants they sported, also finding them glowing. "That's odd" Severus commented, and then he started, as a ghostly green snake emerged from the metal in his hand and coiled itself on the floor. This spectral being was quickly joined by a red Lion, a blue Raven and a yellow Badger.

"We are the guardians of Hogwarts, and yet not complete" they all spoke together "you are our masters. Do you wish the four to become the five?" they intoned.

"Professor?" Ron asked timidly "What do we do?"

"I think we should say yes" Severus stated "we've been together for a while now and nothing like this has happened with the pendants. We might not get another chance at this and it sounds important. I mean, Guardians of Hogwarts. With all the students due back any day now and the threat of the Dark Lord still rank in the air, can we afford to not do this?" he asked.

"I agree with you sir" Harry commented, which was quickly echoed by Hermione, and finally relented by Ron. "It's now or never" the black haired youth muttered. Severus turned back to the four bright spectres before him, oddly feeling at ease with them there.

"We wish the four to become five" he stated, in a formal manner. It seemed the right thing to do given the strange situation.

"Do the othersss agree?" the snake then hissed, obviously because it was Severus who had given consent.

"We do" Harry answered for the three of them. They watched then, transfixed as the four guardians swirled into each other, the colours folding one over another until they started to move off down the hallway as a bright ball of swirls. Quickly the four magical humans followed, not wanting to loose sight of their guardian forces as they went to fulfil their masters' request. It seemed as if they had been following them for a long time down the seemingly endless corridor before the bright massdeviated from the pathit had chosen and sped through a closeddoor. By the time Severus had unlocked the reluctant wood the show inside had already started.

Harry knew what he was looking at; the portal had filled his dreams from the past year. But yet he didn't feel the revulsion he thought he would at seeing it again, and so he quietly entered the room and watched as the four guardian forces, still closely entwined, settled before the opening. They wereseemingly feeding off the portals power. Then slowly, the four colours began to separate, merging back into their own forms whilst pulling from the veil the same amethyst hue they had witnessed before when the four pendents were discovered, the hue wasbeing extracted from the cold stillness of the portal.

The amethyst strands then began to take shape, fir becoming visible and four paws extending, then a head, a snout, a tail. Just as the mist seemed to befinalising its shape, it morphed again. Two legs, two arms and then a body and a head. Themist then slowly settled onthe floor, and thenchanged for a final time, thefoggy substancebecoming flesh, topped with a thick mop of black hair. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Severus were at the naked forms side just as he drew in his first ragged breath, theGrim shappedpendent that hung around his neck glinting up to great them

Padfoot lived again.

* * *

There you guys go! the Fifth is revealed. I hope you all enjoyed it and i bet none of you guessed it. A lot of you thought it would be Tonks or Aspen but i thought that they were just too obvious. Let me know what you think. 


	23. The Face Off

All Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling, i'm just borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them all back later (with a ples for book 7 to be done asap) I know all of you who have been following my story so far know my point of view but...Snape...Good or bad? Please Plese review.

* * *

Severus stumbled through the portrait hole into his private quarters, heaving the unconscious mass behind him. They had been surprised to say the least when Black had re appeared through the portal in which he had fallen to, what they had all assumed, was his death. However, Harry's joy at finding his godfather alive once again had quickly spurred Severus into action. It was not wise to linger inside the Ministry with an escaped convict, wanted for murder, even if he was know to some as an innocent. Severus knew the feeling of being accused for a crime that you did not commit, and as a result he found that the lingering hatred he had harboured for the man dissipate, being replaced by naught but understanding. He had sent Hermione and Ron back to the dingy office to collect the paperwork, not wanting anyone wondering where they had gotten too, and he and Harry had set a course back to Hogwarts after wrapping the naked form in Severus' long robe. Moving carefully through his living quarters, Severus guided Harry, who was making a valiant attempt at carrying Black's legs, towards his sleeping chamber. It had dawned on Severus that the hospital wing would have been the better choice for them to take the man, but the need to keep him secret overrode the need to take him to Poppy. After all, she was only a fire call away if she was needed. Between the two of them, with many stumbles, they finally managed to lay the limp form on the soft satin sheets.

"Harry, go into the bathroom please. There's a cabinet on the wall. You should find a vial in there that's a vibrant red, can you bring it to me please?" Severus instructed. Once the teen was safely away, Severus quickly unwrapped the man from the robe and slid haggard his body beneath the sheets, covering him up to his chest. If someone had told him a few months ago that he would willingly put an unconscious Sirius Black into his bed, he would have scoffed at the idea and asked the dolt what they had been taking. The years of hatred and mistrust between them had seemed unending. As if they were simply not meant to like one another. But now, with everything that had been going on in his life, Severus simply found that he could no longer hate the man for childhood insults and pranks. If nothing else, Black was Nymph's cousin, and he'd do anything for her.

Sirius moaned softly as the cool sheets were draped over his naked form, and he fought to regain consciousness. Something bitter was slowly dribbled into his mouth and reflexively he swallowed. It was either that or drown on the liquid. He could hear voices close by, which spurred him on more forcefully towards coming too. A warm hand was placed gently on his brow, and then one of the voices spoke, though the tired man still could not make out the words.

"He's running a slight fever Harry," Severus mentioned, his brow creased in concern as his hand lay on his one time nemesis' forehead, "I think Poppy should have a look at him after all. All things concerned, I'm no healer. We have no idea what happened to him through that portal and I'd rather he be seen by a professional than try and do this myself." Glancing up at the teen who stood, nervously shifting from one foot to another at the foot of the bed Severus saw agreement shining in his emerald orbs. "Will you call her for me? You can use the floo in the other room," Harry began to move off "You should probably call Albus too" he threw out, as an after thought.

"No problem." the teen tossed over his shoulder as he quickly left to carry out his assignment. The form on the bed groaned again, and slightly shifted causing the satin sheets to rustle softly as they moved. Slowly, two blue orbs became visible through two small slits.

"Black?" Severus queried gently, not wanting to startle the man. He groaned slightly in response. Severus took this as an answer; he didn't seem capable of more. "Your alright, your at Hogwarts. Harry's gone to fetch Poppy and Albus. They'll have you sorted in no time." Sirius groaned again, his eyes closing once more. It only then dawned on Severus how odd this must seem to the man lying before him. The last time they had seen one another the hatred was so thick between them that you could have cut it with a knife. When Sirius had first fell through the portal Severus was almost happy he had gone, a feeling of relief that this reminder of ill past times was finally gone. It was only now that Severus had some things in perspective that he could finally realise, that the only reason he had hated this man was that he reminded him so much of his father. The way he would move, a graceful gait that still radiated power. The dark mop on his head, the look in his eyes. Yes the orbs may be a different colour than that of his fathers, but the intense look behind them was so startlingly similar to the one he remembered, the one that he had hated. It was no wonder he couldn't stand the boy the man become when he was attending Hogwarts. The school was his one refuge away from the man who twisted and tormented his son at every available opportunity, and here at this refuge, Severus had found a replacement. But now Severus could almost empathise with the man. He too had been shunned by family members, his mother viciously turning on him at a young age when he was sorted into the Gryffindor house and not the respectable Slytherin like the others. Severus smiled to himself slightly, odd how Gryffindors' grew on you. Inevitably his mind wandered back to his personal beauty. He could not help but wonder what she would make of her dear cousin returning from the dead. Or better yet, what Black would make of his relationship with her. Severus' musings were cut short by the voice of Albus Dumbledore who had obviously just entered the rooms.

"Where is he Harry?" Dumbledore's urgent plea carried through the rooms, and Severus stood up from his perch on the side of the bed to great the elderly gentleman. Entering his main living room, Severus took in the form of Albus, his hands tightly grasping the shoulders of the teen before him and staring straight into the boys emerald eyes. It was only moments after the headmaster arrived that the ever busy Poppy rushed into the rooms, carrying her faithful bag, almost spilling her supplies in her haste to get to the patient, a patient she thought she would never again see. She quickly brushed past the DADA Professor then, heading straight for where she knew Sirius would be. Albus caught on and quickly followed the bustling Medi-witch into the bedchamber.

Many diagnostic spells were vast by the concerned witch, none of them revealing why Black seemed to be in such a sorry state. According to Poppy's results he should have been up and about, as fine as he had been before the whole incident with the portal. But yet he lay still, seemingly drained of all power and will to continue. Harry and Severus moved to re-enter the bedroom, only to have Poppy forcefully slam the door in their faces. She was now a nurse on a mission.

"I guess we'll wait out here then." muttered a distressed Harry, moving towards the seating area of the living room. It was only then that he took the time to take in his surroundings. The rooms that were occupied by the Git of Hogwarts were actually a lot nicer than Harry had expected them to be. Severus accompanied Harry over to the seating area, taking up residence in his favourite leather armchair, which stood above an ornate rug bearing the symbol of the Slytherin house. Calling for his house elf, whom Harry later found out was named Scobby, and had served the Snape family since Severus was six; Severus requested a pot of tea for him and Harry to share. When the house elf popped back into the room carrying a tray with the requested tea, Harry noticed how aged her little hands were. She also walked somewhat shakily towards the table in the centre, taking care not to spill the tea as she placed it down. A plate of chocolate biscuits accompanied the pot of tea, and the teen quickly munched on one with enthusiasm. With his mouth full of half chewed biscuit Harry inquired as to why Severus still had such an old elf working for him, knowing that some families allowed the older of the elves to retire once they hit a particular age.

"It's not so much that I won't let her retire Harry," he responded, "She simply refuses to stop working. When I was small, my farther wouldn't allow me to go out or to make friends, so she was pretty much whom I grew up with. I'd spend my time with her when I wanted to escape my father, and she'd always help me hide away somewhere he would not find me. As a result she won't stop fussing, she's very much attached to me and I fear that if I were to force her to stop she would simply fade away. I could not bear the guilt if that were to happen. I do have another elf who resides here at the castle, his name is Edhel (1) and he sees to most of the things I need. I simply call on Scobby once a day for tea or coffee, just so she knows I have not abandoned her" Harry watched as she scuttled across the room towards Wilin who was sat calmly on his perch. She quickly slipped the bird a treat and then disappeared with a pop. With his distraction gone, Harry settled down to drink his tea and wait.

How he hated waiting.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As it turned out, Black was laying in his (or Severus') bed for several days, slowly regaining his strength. Poppy had concluded his state was due to the fact that his trip back from the veil had consumed a vast amount of his magical energy, and only time would allow him to regain it. As a result, Severus had spent night after night sleeping on the couch in his living room. He knew that Tonks would have welcomed him into her assigned quarters in the Orders Tower, but he wanted to remain close to hand, just in case something was to go wrong. On the third night Tonks had decided to stay with him in his dungeon rooms, and at approximately 3am she had fallen asleep, stretched out on his three seated leather couch, Severus had throw a Slytherin green blanket across her form to keep the cool night air from her warm skin.

Severus sat quietly on the edge of the settee, and watched contentedly as Nymph slept. He felt the all too familiar flutter in his chest as she softly murmured his name in her sleep and a small smile tugged at her mouth. _'She's dreaming about me'_ he mused, his expression mirroring hers. He was quite certain that he had never felt about anyone the way he did for her. Sure, there were others in the past, and he had at one time believed that he had loved Lily, a feeling he had now realised was an attraction borne of youthful hopes and adolescent hormones, one that he had misleadingly believed in himself and carried on into his adult life. There was no doubt in his mind that he had cared for the woman, but that was affection such as one of a brother for a sister, and not a man for a woman. He understood that now. She had been one of the few people who had treated him with kindness and a sort of understanding, and was perhaps the one other person besides Albus Dumbledore who had seen that he was a different person bellow the icy exterior; he just didn't know how to break free back then. He knew that whilst Albus and Lily had tried to break through to him, it was his beauty before him who had managed to melt the last of the ice. Feeling a sudden urge he slowly leaned down, his blue eyes intent on her soft lips. Closing his eyes gently as his face neared he prepared himself for contact, when an angry growl of a voice penetrated his mind and stopped his movements.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her you fifthly snake!" Severus snapped his head around so fast he feared he may have given himself whiplash from the movement. "Don't you ever presume to touch one of my family members" Black stood on shaky legs, leaning heavily against the door frame clad in a pair of pyjamas that Severus himself had loaned him, glaring dangerously at the dark haired man leaning down over his cousin. The commotion of course awoke the slumbering woman; her Auror training had taught her how to be a light sleeper.

"Sev?" She slurred sleepily, looking up at his through tired eyes

"It's ok," he reassured her "Go back to sleep"

"No it's not ok." Black boomed once more, bringing the woman to full awareness, "I won't tell you again Snape, move away from her." Noting a wand left on the table before him, Black hefted it and pointed it at Severus' chest, it was Nymph's wand, "Don't make me move you myself."

"Sirius!" Nymph cried, getting up from her perch. She tried to place herself between the two men, but Severus would have none of it and pushed her behind his body to protect her from any unintentional hit. Black growled again at the move. "Sirius calm down," she implored "Give me a moment and I'll explain everything"

"There is nothing to explain." Black continued, "I'll admit I'm a little confused. I'm not sure where I am, but from the looks of things I'd say Hogwarts," He motioned to the stone walls to emphasise his point. "Last I remember we were at the ministry looking for Harry. But I don't know what I just saw. And I won't have anyone, let alone a low life like him take advantage of you while you are asleep Tonks."

"Oh hells bells and buckets of blood Sirius!" she cursed "Why do you always have to make things difficult?" she sighed, trying to collect her thoughts, "Look I know your confused but you have to understand that the incident at the Ministry was a long time ago now, and that a lot has changed since then."

"Some things change, and some things don't. He never will!" Black was beyond reasoning at this point. Why was she sticking up for the one person he couldn't stand, "Where's your wand Snape? Defend your self" he warned.

"I won't fight you." Severus replied calmly

"So you're a coward as well as a low life now are you? I said defend your self." Sirius shot off a quick stinging hex, which hit Severus squarely in the chest. He hissed slightly at the sensation but still made no move to retrieve his wand; which was currently in his lab in the adjoining room.

"Please Sirius! Stop." cried Nymph. She loved both these men dearly and wanted neither of them to get hurt. She knew Sev was doing all he could to dispel the situation, but Sirius was having none of it. When Snape neither retaliated nor commented on the attack, Black fired off another hex, this one slicing open Snapes cheek. Seeing the crimson liquid flowing down her lover's face Nymph broke down "No no no no. Stop it, Stop it please." she cried before turning. She couldn't watch this, wouldn't watch the fight that was about to happen. In desperation she fled the rooms, heading towards the main entrance of the school.

"Nymph!" Severus called after her retreating form, and soon his footsteps were heard following hers, with a third set following his.

* * *

(1) Edhel, according to the English to Elvish translator I use on the net, this name means Elf in Elvish.

As for Scobby, well that name came from my mate sue. We all call her Scooby Sue, but she managed to miss spell it whilst doing a new Email address, putting Scobby instead, I just had to put it in.

Well that's it for this update guys, so sorry it took so long to do. I have just changed my working hours (that coupled with setting up a tropical tank has left me with little free time) but rest assured the next chapter will be written soon. Please please review and let me know what you think.


	24. Out of Darkness

Sorry for the delay in updating this fic, life took over for a while. A big thanks to everyone who has been asking about it, its nice to know some people are enjoying reading it as much as i have been writing it A special big thanks to Asorel for kicking me back into gear, such a nice review, thanks for that!

Some reviewees have touched upon my spelling and grammer...all i can say to that is that i know i'm not perfect,no one is,but i have my own style and i prefer to keep it that way!

* * *

The cold harshness of the mid summer rain pounded upon Nymph as she set out across the grounds of Hogwarts at a hard run. The scene that had just occurred in Sev's private quarters was still running rampant through her tired mind. She loved both men dearly. Sirius had always been the one member of the family she felt close too, the one she understood and shared a common goal with. She had feared him gone forever upon the happenings at the Ministry, and had felt as if her life was finally complete when Severus had returned with the kids and Sirius in tow. She smiled slightly at the though of her beloved Sev. There had been many ups and downs in her life since she had gotten involved in the War between the Light and the Dark, but her relationship with the now redundant spy made all the hardships she had endured, all the battles she had fought seem worthwhile. Finally, she had her reward for her effort, the love of a misjudged and abused man who had been forced to hide away his kind heart and gentle nature for too long. It had been a joy to watch him over the past few weeks, with his relationship with his long lost brother kindling into a strong friendship. She had rejoiced as he had finally let the rest of his guard down and opened up to the order as a whole. She would never forget the look in his eyes when his sister-in-law and name sake turned up at the castle, by invitation of the Headmaster of course, and announced that they would all be staying there from now on, seeing at it was safer than any other place for them to be. That was the day Severus junior was told of his uncles existence, and the boy had wasted no time in getting to know the relative he had not known existed. Sev had been patient with the youth, taking the time to get to know him fully and trying to find any common interests they may share. It came as no surprise when the boy happily announced one day over dinner that he had a keen interest in potions, which was obviously a Snape trait, and that he enjoyed reading and loved the thrill of the chase of a good snitch. As a result he had spent as much time in the library with Hermione, as he had in the sky with Ron and Harry and in the Lab with Sev. No one had any concerns about him being accepted into the school being the nephew of the hated professor considering he had the trio behind him already. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled out behind her.

"Nymph" It was Severus, he had finally caught up with her. She turned to look at him as he approached in the darkness of the night, the rain running down his features, washing away the blood that still flowed sluggishly from the gash in his face. Other than that wound he seemed to be wholly unharmed. Obviously her tactic had worked and her quick departure from the room had halted Sirius in his attack upon her love. And true to nature, Sev had sought her out. He reached her side seconds later, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry love" he murmured into her now soaked locks "I had hoped that he would have had time to work out all that had gone on before our relationship being revealed to him." He reached up and tenderly stroked her cheek, the lines from her tears still visible through the rain. "It will be fine" he reassured her "he just needs some time to adjust" Gently he leaned forward and stooped slightly to compensate for her shorter frame, and tenderly kissed her, sealing his promise. Neither of them had noticed that the subject of their conversation had followed them outside.

Sirius was in shock as he listened to the way Snape talked to his cousin. Never would he have thought the man capable of being so gentle. And the way he had cleaved her form to his own, the shear desperation in which they held onto each other, only once before had he seen a couple that seemed to be in love as much as these two before him. Yes, love, it was most defiantly love that was being displayed, for James and Lilly had been very much the same when they were with one another. And if Sirius Black new anything as a fact in life, it was that the Potters had been very much in love. He watched in fascination as Tonks sighed contentedly and leaned in even closer to the man before her. She obviously knew what she wanted in life, and she seemed happy. He'd do anything to keep her happy…and if that meant giving Snape another try then he guessed that he could. On the plus side, if the snake ever hurt her or broke her heart, it would give Sirius a very good reason to hurt him…badly. Black smirked at the thought. _'Well Snivillus' _he mused _'The snitch is on your pitch now, lets see if you manage to catch it' _

The air around the forest seemed to grow thick with tension so quickly Sirius felt as if he had been physically hit. There was a stench in the air that he couldn't quite place, and a sudden feeling of unease that made him want to flee. Glancing towards the edge of the darkness that surrounded the gloomy gathering of trees he herd the rustling of leaves and slight cracking of twigs as the creature stalked closer to the unsuspecting duo before him. He tightened his grip on the smooth wooded shaft he still held in his hand and thanked the gods that he had been to angry with Snape to have discarded it before giving chase.

Severus tightened his hold on her smaller form as the crack of a twig caught his ears. Years as a spy had taught his how to recognise when a sound was not naturally made. Deftly he moved Nymph behind his body and away from the noise, his keen eyes scanning the dark area for any sign of danger. He was somewhat surprised to notice Sirius had followed him outside, but grew more concerned when he saw that he was not the only one who had become fixated upon the engulfing blackness that lay before them. Sirius' posture made him more agitated when he noticed the other man held a wand in a defensive posture. Something was out there, and it wasn't good.

"Black?" he queried. "What is it?"

"Get her inside" Sirius took a step back as the rustling grew louder; something told him he had come upon one of these creatures before….somewhere. "Now Snape, it's not safe here"

"I can help you Black" he argued. Gently he urged Nymph back towards the safety of the school "Go inside, find some help Nymph" he instructed "I'll stay" She nodded somewhat reluctantly but left all the same, running at pace back towards the ancient structure, her feet slipping and splashing on the mud coated ground. She reached the great oak doors just as the first sounds of struggle sounded from the woods.

The loud crashing caused as the beast charged caught Severus by surprise. He had not expected the creature to be so large by the small amount of noise it had caused as it had stalked them. But the beast threw itself out of the darkness its scale became apparent. The dog like creature was three times as big as Fang, covered in pure black smooth fur which reflected the slight amount of light from the night time moon. Each paw sported four dagger like claws, the front two coated in the tell tail silver of unicorn blood. Red eyes glared dangerously at a startled pair of blue, and a deep growl emerged from the colossus mouth, causing a thick trail of drool also coloured with the tell tail hue hang from its face. Slowly, the beast began to move towards the Hogwarts Professor, its intent clear.

A black blur barely registered in Severus' vision as he watched the beast pounce towards him, its eyes boring into his own and its claws raised ready to strike. Something struck the side of the beasts head just as it was preparing its final attack upon the DADA professor, knocking the creature of course and forcing it to careen out of control past the helpless man. In frustration the animal snapped at the thing that dared to interrupt his hunt, clamping down on it with sharp canines. Severus wanted to move, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. It was only after a loud squawk filled the air that it became apparent to him what the blur had been. And anger swelled within him as Severus realised exactly what the small black form that hung limply in the beast's mouth was. He raised his wand to cast upon the dark creature, but was beaten to it by Sirius making a casting of his own.

"_Duiwel Terugkom Na Hel_" The incantation hit the creature with a blinding white light, causing thehulking formto fall dead where it had once stood. Severus did not notice the ease in which Sirius had defeated the unknown beast, nor did he notice how the man now stood pale and shaking. Only one thing managed to penetrate his shocked mind…and that was the fact that before the creature's immense mouth lay an unmoving black form.

Wilinlay dead.

* * *

Duiwel Terugkom Na Hel_ according to an online translator this means Devil return to hell in African?_

Chapter 25 on its way! but i'll only post it if i get 6 more reviews. Come on people you know what to do! let me know what you think, please.


	25. Distant Allies

All Harry Potter characters belong to J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them all back later once I've finished playing.

Sorry it took so long to update guys!

* * *

Severus staggered forward on shaky legs, his mind numb as he took in the sight of the unmoving feathered form before him. _'No, oh Merlin please no! _His mind screamed _'Not Wilin……please not my Wilin' _Dropping onto his knees Severus reached out with a slender ebony hand and gently raised the small body from the mud covered ground, gently wrapping it in his cloak as he had once done with a fluffy down covered chick he had found squawking on the Hogwarts grounds, not far from where they were now located. Wilin's body had already begun to loose its heat, and the sluggish flow of blood that had left trails in the dark feathers had stopped flowing, confirming to Severus that his beloved friends heart had indeed given up its fight for life. The sounds on distant footfalls splashing in the muddy puddles grew steadily closer. Obviously the backup had arrived. Nymph rushed to Sev's side fearing that he had been hurt due to his kneeling position close to the dead monstrous beast.

"Sev!" She dropped to her knees by his side and took his face in her hands, bringing his eyes up to meet her own. She was shocked to find them tear filled. "What's the matter love?" She quickly asked, attempting to reassure herself that he was unharmed. Quickly she glanced him over; only then noticing the black form bundled protectively in his cloak. "Oh Merlin no!" She then exclaimed "Sev?"

"He saved me" He said in response, his voice finally cracking. "He saved me again Nymph. And now he's gone" unconsciously he hugged the still form closer to his chest, trying to protect it from the rain and cold of the night. "I froze," he admitted "It was going to pounce on me and I froze. Wilin flew into its head just as it pounced, knocked it off balance so it missed me. But he didn't get away quick enough" He stopped speaking as a tear tracked its way down his face. "I was angry, I wanted it dead" he admitted "but before I could cast anything, Black cast a spell in a language I've never hear before. It killed the creature outright"

"We…we called them Hell Hounds" Black interrupted.

"We?" Queried Albus; he had been with the other members of the order and the kids as they had come out to help.

"Yes we" Black's eyes shot open quickly as many memories flooded his mind of his time in the veil. "I was not the only one trapped in the veil!" Bringing his eyes up to meet one set of familiar emerald, Black smiled. "Hey Kiddo! Your Mom and Dad said hi"

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Order quickly took refuge in the great hall, seeking shelter from the continuing bad weather and a secure place to talk. With a quick movement of his hand, Albus lit the grand fireplace to warm the colossus room and the four house tables into a large round one which they could use for the evenings meeting. They all waited patiently, as Snape called his aged house elf Scobby and entrusted her with the lifeless form of his most trusted companion.

"Look after him for me one last time" He had told her. And she had nodded gently as she took the form from his still shaking hands, holding it securely in her aged ones.

"Scobby wills do Master. Scobby will take him to his most favourite of places and then we waits for you to come" And with that she silently popped away.

It was a subdued Snape that took his seat at the table.

"What happened?" Albus asked, indicating the start of the meeting. Black quickly filled them in on the goings on outside. How he had been angry from what had transpired in Snape's rooms and had followed him outside in search for Tonks.

"I knew right away what it was out there, and the feelings it provoked jump started my memories of where I had been. The veil is not a pleasant place"

"Sirius" Interrupted Harry "You mentioned my parents?"

"Yes I'm just getting to that Harry" He smiled at the boy again, relishing the familiarity of him. "I don't know if any of you know the true nature of the veil. Suffice to say it acts as a dumping ground for those souls whose time had not come to an end when their life has. For you see, there is a delicate balance between this world and the next, and none can pass over before the time that was given to them at birth. Those who do die before there time in a violent manner such as I did and your parents Harry, have little choice of where they go. Those who die in other circumstances can choose the veil or to walk the earth as a spirit. Now there is more than one veil. These…other dimensions I guess you can call them are created through dark acts in this world. As you can imagine, he who shall not be named has his own. And the entrance to that particular veil just happens to be sitting in the department of mysteries."

"So when Luna said she could hear voices through the veil she was telling the truth?" Ron had always been sceptical about the girl and her tall tails.

"Indeed. Luna is very sensitive to the other planes. You'll do well to keep her as a friend" Intoned Sirius.

"And my parents?" Harry asked again, a slight glimmer forming in his eyes.

"Well to get to that I need to explain a little more about the veil. You see, in the place I know as the veil, the one in the ministry, there is another war going on. Still between the forces of light and dark. Now when a Death Eater kills an innocent, his or her soul is taken to the veil, where they end up in the veil depends on their inner character. Those with good souls are placed in the light area. Think of it as a fortified area that is somewhat safe for the goodies, you got that kiddo?" Harry nodded, his eyes now fixed on his godfather "If their soul is darkened, the same applies for the dark side of the area. Those unfortunate enough to be sent there are turned into a multitude of dark and dangerous creatures. We have seen many Death Eaters fall through the veil and into the same creature as we saw outside. It's our belief that all of those creatures stem from the dark lords servants. Whether or not he killed them himself remains unknown but they are without a doubt the most evil and vile of all the creatures to roam the area in there. It was your Dad Harry, who created the incantation I used outside to kill that beast. For you see, even though he who shall not be named believes he killed them, their souls are not completely separated from this world, and so now they exist in there, still fighting the war that they had begun years ago, and still very much thinking about you."

"And if I kill Voldemort? What of the veil then?" Asked the teen, a tear now tracking down his youthful face at the thought of his parents being stuck in such a place.

"It was our belief that once you kill him, the veil will cease to be"

"You mean they are in there, waiting for me to destroy their world?"

"Basically yes. And willing you to do so. But if I may be so bold as to suggest something" Sirius waited for Albus to give him the go ahead before continuing. "If we could find a way to open the veil up, I believe that it's possible to release those who are in there. All we would need is to selectively open a gateway inside the light area. There were hundreds of people in there Albus," he exclaimed "A ready made army if your willing to try for it"

"How difficult do you think it will be to pinpoint that sort of area?" inquired the aged wizard, suddenly intrigued by the idea.

"It will be difficult, yes" agreed Sirius "But I do not believe it is impossible. We can do it Albus" Sirius implored "if you would but let us try"

"Very well" he finally agreed "You have my permission to try. But I must stress, that if the opportunity arises to take out Voldemort before we find a solution to this, then the opportunity must be taken. Is that agreed?"

There was a mumbling of consent around the table, and a feeling of hope once again filtered around the group. They all slowly began to leave when it had been made clear that the meeting was over for the day

"Oh Snape." Sirius called out to the dark retreating form "That creature outside is probably the rarest you'll come across. Perhaps you would like to use it. We harvested a few of them in the veil for our potions expert. He was no where near as good as you but found a few of their parts useful. Their claws hold some pretty nasty poison and their fur is amazing. It's almost like it reflects the moonlight or something" Everyone in the room stared in shock at the sight of Sirius being almost nice to Snape. "Call it retribution if you like. I am sorry for your loss" Sirius held the gaze of Tonks who was standing beside Snape in more of a possessive manner than one of anything else "I hope we can work things out"

"As do I." came the rich smooth voice. "And thank you"

Nymphs hand crept into his own.

* * *

Thats it for this update guys, had a mojor inspitation flash. Let me know what you think of this chapter, i'll get working on the next 


	26. Little suprise

Ok finally, chapter 26. I know its short, but i'm working on getting back into the swing of things. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I was waiting on my new PC.

So, I don't own HP, though i wish i did. I make no money out of my fics so please don't sue me.

Any and all feedback welcome and very much desired.

* * *

Severus rinsed his blood covered hands under the running water, washing off the think crimson liquid that resided there. It had taken him almost four hours to harvest the organs and body parts from the beast which had been felled the previous night by Black. When the beast had first been hauled into his private lab by the four elves assigned the task, Nymph had been by his side ready to assist him in the grizzly task. However, she had seemed oddly sensitive to the smell of the blood, and after nearly being ill for the third time, had begged out and retreated to Poppy to be checked over. Being an Auror, she was used to many of the more gruesome aspects of life. Therefore, she had not understood why it was that the crimson fluid had made her feel so ill on this day. Turning the warm faucet off, Severus dried his hands on a towel which had been placed by the sink and turned to look at the black onyx work surface which he had been using for the better part of the day. It was heavily loaded with jars and containers, all containing a part of the beast, and all charmed with a stay fresh charm to preserve them for later study. The pelt of the creature was laid over an adjoining table, waiting for a use to be found for it. Severus smiled; he had thought it would make a perfect rug for the Orders rooms. How nice it would be to be able to trample over the killer of his beloved friend every day. 

Wilin had been laid to rest that morning, under the same tree that the dark haired man had found him under, so long ago. Everyone had been feeling his loss keenly, as over the few short weeks he had been integrated into the group as a whole; he had become the comic relief they all needed to get through the dark times. It had been no wonder to them all how Severus had valued his friend whilst he was still in the thick of things. Having someone to come home to who would not judge him or belittle him, but would simply be and try and bring a smile to the mans face. Yes, Wilin would be missed greatly.

Forcing his thoughts away from his loss for a time, Severus snatched up one jar containing a peculiar organ he had removed from the beast. It appeared that this was what produced the oil like substance in the fur, which seemed to have the capability to reflect the moon rays. Pocketing it, he turned to search for his brother as he needed to ask his opinion on an idea he thought the ingredient could be used for, and also, he hoped to find Nymph. He had been worried when she had not returned from Poppy earlier. Thinking of Nymph, he made a quick detour to his quarters before starting his search. He had made his mind up just that morning, and as such, now wanted to put his plan in action. He may no longer be a spy, but he still hated leaving anything undone. Quickly striding into his rooms, he reached the small bedside table quickly. Reaching into the top draw, he located the item he was looking for.

XxXxXxXxX

Failing to find Brendan, Severus had opted to look for his love. It was this search which brought him the dark oak doors which adorned the entrance to the hospital wing. Pushing gently against the rough wood, Severus leaned through the slight crack to peer into the large room.

"Now you must be sure to rest properly," he heard the matron tell Nymph, watching as she was handed and then quickly threw back a thick looking potion. "It won't do for you to tire yourself out, also, 3 balanced meals a day" The Mediwitch took the now empty vial from her hands and moved to discard it. "Wait just a moment dear, I need to update your medical files" Nymph nodded silently.

"Nymph?" Severus called as soon as the other witch had receded into her office. _Is something wrong?_

"Sev!" to say she was surprised to see him there would have been an understatement. She had yet to take in the full extent of what she had been told by Poppy and wasn't sure how he would take the news, but upon seeing the worry in his eyes she decided it would be unfair to leave him in the dark. "We need to talk love."

"Is something wrong? Are you ok?" he asked in a rush, his concern rushing now to the forefront.

"Well, I wouldn't say wrong! And I'll be fine" she reassured him "Come here" she indicated he should take a seat on the bed next to her. Once he was settled, she began her explanation. "You know why I came up here, feeling ill and everything. Well at first Poppy couldn't work out what was wrong with me. So she cast an extensive diagnosis scan and that was when she worked it out"

"Worked what out love? It's nothing serious is it?"

"Do you remember this morning, when you said the main thing you would miss about Wilin was having someone small to fuss over?" He nodded yes, he had always like the though of something relying on him so much. "Well, I think we may have solved that problem."

"Nymph?" he again queried, not sure what she was trying to say.

"Sev…you're going to be a father."

* * *

So that's it for now folks, Please tell me what you think. Query...Severus! good or bad? what's your views? 


End file.
